Dirge of Chaos
by meganoodledoodle
Summary: After Dirge of Cerberus Chaos is ripped from Vincent's body, injured and helpless he seeks help from the only person he can turn to, the man who despises him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been thinking about writing this for some time now but never really could put it into words, anyway just ignore my ramblings and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Final Fantasy _does_ _not_ belong to me

* * *

><p>Where had it gone?<p>

The feeling of power, an intense burning power that had threatened to rip him apart if it wasn't released. It had been so satisfying sending Omega back to the bowels of the planet, only one of them could remain dominant over Gaia and he wasn't ready to give up his territory yet. That was all it was about in the end, he had let Vincent take over knowing that he had the right frame of mind to destroy Omega but he'd guided his actions gently as the human couldn't fully unleash a power he had no understanding of. Although he wouldn't have admitted it Chaos knew he wouldn't have been able to defeat Omega, in the minutes before the Protomateria was paced back in his chest he was filled with the euphoria of freedom and total control over his host at last, all he could think about was killing as many people as possible before his host regained control and banished him back into the depths of his mind. And even if he'd kept control of his body and managed to destroy Omega he probably would've destroyed the world along with the Weapon in a mad state of ecstasy and despair.

Chaos wasn't as sane as he liked to admit but after being trapped in another's mind and surrounded by thoughts not his own, who wouldn't go crazy? He blamed it all on his host and the other demons he was supposed to call kin, the only one who was capable of comprehensive conversation was a being called Hellmasker who devoted his time and what remained of his sanity to torturing their host, whenever they did speak the conversations were brief but enjoyable since they both had the same interests, and they helped to pass the many years their host spend asleep in his coffin reliving his sins. That was a concept of their host Chaos couldn't understand, his incapability to let bygones be bygones and let go of the past, had Chaos's sins ever been forgiven? No but considering the situation he was in now things could be a lot worse.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, scattered pieces of junk metal and collapsed buildings covered the area and the air stank horribly of Mako and the faint remains of pure Lifestream that made him shudder with revulsion. As he did a burning pain shot down his spine and flared in his chest, he blinked in surprise and tried to raise himself up onto his arm to inspect the damage, to his horror as he tried to move his strength drained away and he slumped exhausted on the ground. A faint snarl issued from his lips, he was a Weapon, one of the oldest beings on the planet, if he was going to let something as simple as physical exhaustion drag him down...

He shuddered deliberately trying to cause an involuntary pain response that he could take advantage of, one of his wings convulsed painfully and he smirked, it was going to be easier than he thought. Again he shuddered more violently this time, his wing flailed uncontrollably and he rolled over onto his stomach, panting heavily he smiled into the ground even though the next part would be the hardest, and he wasn't looking forward to starting. Moving both arms under his chest with a groan he slowly began to push himself up into a sitting position, almost immediately a bolt of pain shot through his left arm and he shrieked in agony, falling heavily back onto his chest, sending another shockwave of agony through him. Whimpering pitifully he tried again, leaning heavily on his right arm. When at last he managed to sit up, he was shaking uncontrollably, his breath coming in short painful gasps. How could this have happened to him?

He lifted his left arm slowly and it back a cry of shock as he saw the twisted mangled piece of flesh that used to be his arm, it had been torn beyond recognition and to make matters worse it seemed that in the explosion the metal gauntlet he had taken from his host had melded to his skin, trapping with it remnants of the pure Lifestream from Omega. He whined and tried to heal himself but to no avail, he was too exhausted.

Almost sobbing in horror he looked at the rest of his body, his chest had been ripped to shreds and on one side he could see one of his ribs sticking out through his skin. Both of his wings had been torn and the right one lay limply by his side, he knew instinctively without trying to move it that it was broken. Thankfully nothing was seriously wrong with his legs but it wouldn't have made much difference if they had been broken, he couldn't go anywhere. He had nowhere he could go and no one who would take him in. He closed his eyes in despair and sighed mournfully, he was the last one of his kind and now he was going to die alone and friendless in the silence.

Chaos's eyes shot open, there shouldn't be a silence, there had never been a silence, all through the years there was always noise be it outside noises or the noises from his host's churning emotions or from Hellmasker's low dark chuckle as he thought of another torment to torture their host. It was never silent, and now that it was he felt what little that remained of his sanity start to drift away, why had they gone? Where were they in this wasteland of death? And why did he even care?

Moments before he would have said he'd have welcomed release from his host's mind and the meaningless jumbled thoughts of his so called kin, but now they were gone he felt a horrible sinking loneliness build up in his heart. For the first time in centuries he was truly alone and the thought terrified him, his kind were not solitary and when they'd all come together for a celebration, they celebrated for many days simply revering in each other's company. Rejoicing the fact they weren't alone and that they'd never be alone so long as they had each other, but now he was alone and a single tear ran down his cheek.

He lifted his right hand to wipe it away then paused, he hadn't shed a tear since _that_ _day_ and that had been two centuries ago. He caught the tear carefully and stared at it, reflected in its surface he saw the lacerations and puncture wounds covering his face and smiled, he saw that his headdress had been ripped and strands of it hung over his shoulders limply like hair but again he smiled. It was only when he saw his own eyes, that were dull with pain and grief that he truly realised what it was to be alone.

Chaos screamed.

He screamed for his people who had been burned alive while a woman with silver hair stood over them and laughed. He screamed for the planet and the people who had suffered again and again because of that woman. He screamed for his kin trapped inside a tormented mind, he screamed for his host for all his years of pain and suffering. But most of all he screamed for himself and how his life had been destroyed.

With one last howl he fell heavily back down onto his side letting out another scream as he felt his already broken ribs crack. Shivering he felt something trickle out of the side of his mouth, weakly lifting a hand to wipe it away he discovered that it was blood. Chuckling quietly he curled up into a ball painfully and prayed for a quick merciful death.

* * *

><p>"Vinnie? Are you okay?"<p>

Vincent's eyelids flickered; he had no desire to wake especially now he sensed Yuffie hovering over him. As much as he liked the ninja and admired her stamina in touch situations, she had a tendency to be a bit too clingy around him and an annoying habit of ringing him every five minutes.

"Leave him alone Yuffie"

If Vincent had the energy he would have smirked, trust Cloud to be so blunt when it came to Yuffie. Even though his eyes were closed he could almost see the young girl glaring at Cloud with an injured expression.

"I was only trying to help"

Vincent tuned out their voices, it would have been much easier to concentrate if he didn't have a chorus of demonic voices in his head as well but that couldn't be helped. Swiftly he tested each of limbs checking for any serious damage, but there was nothing but what felt like a broken rib and several slashes in his side. He allowed himself to relax and slowly opened his eyes.

Both Tifa and Yuffie were sitting next to him wearing almost identical expression of concern and relief, he noticed that Tifa's hands were grasping Yuffie's shoulder firmly as though she were trying to stop her with leaping on him, which knowing Yuffie was highly possible. Cid was leaning against a heap of metal smoking casually though he turned and grinned at Vincent mouthing _welcome back_.

"Vincent"

He looked up into Cloud's blue eyes and took his outstretched hand as Cloud pulled him back to his feet. Almost as soon as he stood up he swayed and Cloud steadied him "careful, don't strain yourself"

Vincent winced as Cloud's hand brushed his ribs but shook his head as Tifa came over with a concerned motherly expression "I'm fine"

"Give the guy a break Tifa" Barret called and strode over grinning down at Vincent "he's just saved the world"

"Well it's about time someone else did" Cloud said quietly "I was getting tired of being the hero"

Tifa glared at him then looked Vincent over, gently examining him "okay, you're in pretty good shape considering what you went through, nothing too serious" she stepped back and smiled at him "we're glad you're back"

An ear splitting scream cut through the air like a whip and within seconds both Tifa and Yuffie were on the ground, covering their ears and sobbing in terror, Cid swore violently and continued to let out a stream of abuse towards whoever was making the sound. Barret started firing his gun-arm trying to drown it out and Cloud started shaking, his face turned white. Vincent himself couldn't do anything; he was frozen to the spot as the scream cut through his thoughts causing the demons in his head to start howling along with it.

As soon as it started the scream stopped and everyone slowly pulled themselves back together.

"W-what was that?" Yuffie whimpered and buried her face in Tifa's shoulder.

I don't know" Cloud muttered "but it wasn't human"

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue this or not?.<p>

Review are loved and fawned over for hours


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Chaos<em> Vincent thought _it was Chaos who screamed_. Something in his mind wanted him to disagree to think that this couldn't be real. But as usual reality forced him to face the facts before he was ready to, he'd felt an absence as soon when he'd woken up but as his thoughts were cloudy and unfocused he couldn't really tell what was missing until he'd heard Chaos's voice. A voice that shouldn't have existed, Chaos himself had said that it was unlikely that both of them were going to survive the assault and offered himself as the sacrifice, Vincent had agreed grudgingly knowing that as much as he wouldn't have minded dying himself Chaos deserved it more than he did, after all he still had sins he needed to repent and Chaos seemed to have suffered far more than he had throughout the battle with Omega as it was his body taking the damage rather than Vincent's for once.

Before anyone could stop him Vincent started running, so he was free of one demon, what would it take to make the others leave as well? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, was the demon dying? Was that why he'd screamed so painfully? His ears were still ringing from the sound.

Grabbing hold of a piece of building that was blocking his way he flipped over it gracefully and landed in a perfect crouch on the other side, his ribs jarring painfully as he started running again. He wasn't really sure where Chaos was, but something was pulling him towards particular area, perhaps as a result of being attached to the demon so long he still retained a deeper bond with him even though they were now separate entities. Vincent couldn't help buy shudder at the thought of it, now he was finally free he didn't really want anything to do with Chaos, so why was he running so desperately to find him?

Coming slowly to a halt he rounded a corner and found himself in a large clearing, streams of smoke were rising from the ground and black scorch marks covered the ground. In the centre of the clearing Chaos was laying completely still, both wings were fully extended and he was curled up into a tight ball. Despite his defensive position Vincent couldn't help but wonder at how magnificent and unworldly he looked and stepped closer slowly. One of his boots scuffed against a piece of metal and Chaos's eyes shot open.

He growled softly and turned his head sharply, his yellow eyes glowing dangerously in the low light. "Who's there?" He hissed dragging his claws through the ground threateningly "show yourself or I swear I'll tear you to pieces" his speak was slow and hesitant as if English wasn't his native tongue and he was unsure if the words he was saying were the correct ones.

In Vincent's mind he felt rather than heard Hellmasker laughing cruelly at the state Chaos was in, _it_'s_ pitiful_ _he said how the mightiest of us all is reduced to a little ball of pain lying helplessly on the ground_. Vincent shoot his head effectively drowning out the noise and stepped forward hesitantly "It's me Chaos, it's-" he paused, the demon didn't use his name when addressing him "it's your host" he said wearily.

Chaos's eyes focused on Vincent and he growled uncertainly "you hate me, don't try to deny it I can see it in your eyes"

Vincent hesitated; he didn't know what he felt about Chaos.

His silence in Chaos's eyes confirmed his statement and he growled "if you hate me, why are you here?"

"I want to know why you're not in my mind" you're supposed to be dead he added silently.

Chaos shrugged and a shudder ran down his body "I don't know, all I remember was screaming"

Vincent briefly closed his eyes; he remembered it, both of them screaming in unison as an agonising pain spread through them. "Surely you remember your past?"

Chaos nodded then shook his head wearily "my thoughts are so hazy, I can hardly understand what you're saying my host" he groaned and shut his eyes "I think" he said faintly "I think I am not long for this world" he stretched out a hand towards Vincent; the other was twisted and mangled. "Stay near me, comfort me"

Vincent shifted uneasily, he didn't like this, he wanted to hate the demon again he wanted to be able to wish he was dead like he had done for all the long years spend in solitude. But seeing him like this, he'd never seen Chaos before now but seeing him lying helpless in front of him, begging for comfort unsettled him. He didn't know what to do.

Chaos whimpered and his uninjured hand suddenly started clawing at his ribs "I have never asked anything of you!" he screamed, and the sound cut through Vincent's heart like a knife. "And yet you deny me!"

"I just-" he stared at the demon "I don't know what to do" he admitted finally. "I don't know if what I'm going to do is right"

"Either way" Chaos choked "it'll end my suffering"

Vincent crouched down next to Chaos and held Cerberus against his head "I'm so sorry" he said softly mimicking the words of his beloved Lucrecia.

Chaos shivered then pushed the gun away "don't, just..." he swallowed "hold me"

Vincent stared at him in shock "what?"

"Hold me" the demon repeated then reached out and grabbed Vincent's wrist "I beg you, show compassion"

"Vincent!"

Vincent pulled his wrist out of Chaos's grip and couched in front of him defensively, automatically aiming Cerberus at the approaching figure.

"Calm down Vincent, it's me!" Tifa called and Vincent noticed that she'd pulled on her gloves. He moved slightly to left, effectively shielding Chaos from her. She stopped a little way in front of him and frowned "Vincent? What's wrong?"

Vincent didn't move he felt frozen and strangely out of sync; the only thing that felt real was Chaos's grip on his ankle. "Chaos" he said softly.

The demon shifted and Tifa tilted her head, a confused expression crossing her features "Chaos? What do you mean Vincent?"

"He's alive" Vincent suddenly felt slightly euphoric "and he's here"

Tifa was staring at him as if he'd gone crazy, _which_ Vincent thought _was highly possible considering everything he'd been through during his life_. "He can't be here; he's supposed to be inside your mind"

"Well he's not anymore" he said calmly, finding it hard not to chuckle at Tifa's shocked expression; maybe he had gone mad at last. He slowly moved to one side finally allowing her to see the demon, though something like jealousy flared in his chest.

Tifa gasped softly and knelt down in front of Chaos, taking in his injuries "my god what happened to you?"

_Can she be trusted?_

Vincent flinched and stared down at the demon in shock, he wouldn't have guessed that they could still communicate in that way. _Yes_ he told Chaos silently _she's a friend._

Despite Vincent's reassurances Chaos flinched away as Tifa tried to touch his uninjured arm, teeth bared threateningly, he growled softly and harshly. Vincent touched Tifa's arm as she reached out again and shook his head, he knew that despite his confident and seemingly smug nature Chaos was still wild at heart, and that even though he didn't know Tifa he'd been prepared to give her a friendly warning, next time there'd be no warning and Vincent didn't want Cloud and the others to find him and Chaos sitting in a pool of blood and a mess of internal organs. It would take too long to explain so he just said simply "he'll attack next time, he's in pain"

Chaos blinked at him gratefully, _I don't want to be alone, but I don't want her near me._

_Why she's not hurting you?_

Chaos hesitated before replying, _pure Lifestream courses through her veins, as you now know I was born from tainted Lifestream. Therefore I am naturally repelled by any strains of pure Lifestream._

_I can't really explain that to her. _Vincent said plainly, _you understand that she'd be possibly hurt or insulted by the explanation._

_You are not pure host and your presence is comforting. Stay here..._

Vincent sighed and sat down beside the demon._ You know you don't sound as desperate as you did before._

_My thoughts are more ordered than my speech my host, when you were using my body did you not find that speech in your native tongue was difficult?_

"Vincent, you're lips are moving but you're not making a sound"

Vincent flinched "I'm sorry, I was speaking to Chaos"

Tifa looked away but not before Vincent saw the pain in her eyes "is he dying?" she asked quietly "I know I've never spoken to him before" she said quickly, as though trying to justify her feelings "but he's part of you or he used to be. We can't just leave him here"

Chaos grabbed Tifa's arm suddenly and pulled her back so she was staring straight at him "don't...leave! You can't leave!" his claws dug into Tifa's arm and she winced but didn't say anything.

"We won't leave you, we're going to help you" she turned to Vincent and smiled at him encouragingly "aren't we?" behind the smile Vincent could see her pleading desperately with him to agree with her and help save the demon.

He looked down at Chaos and tried to remember what it had felt like to hate him, it had almost relived some of his suffering in a way. Focusing on his hate for Chaos made him forget about his sins. Now he only felt an uncomfortable pity, it was almost as if he could hardly believe that the creature that had caused him so much agony was allowed to have a chance at forgiveness when he himself hadn't. Slowly before he could change his mind he nodded.

"Thank you"

Vincent looked down at Chaos; _I'm not doing this for you_ he said silently, _don't think this makes us friends. _

The demon stared up at him and very slightly exposed his fangs. _Who said we were friends?_

* * *

><p>Drop a review they are appreciated more than you know :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really don't know what happened in this chapter, I meant the whole thing to be about how they were going to move Chaos but this came out instead. Anyway enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>I don't want you to think that I'm weak my host, but I cannot move.<em> Chaos said softly and quickly blocked out any reply from his host, he didn't want his pity; he didn't want anyone's pity. He wasn't weak he was a Weapon; he shouldn't have been lying in agony on the ground barely able to move. With a growl he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the female's gasps of fear, even his host was afraid, Chaos could smell it in the air. He gazed at them both steadily, even though his vision was slightly blurry. He supposed the female was attractive, but since he'd never understood what human males saw as desirable, he could only base her beauty on the basic ideals of his own kind. His host however was normally what a female of his species would seek as a mate, his appearance and metal state were surprising similar to one of his kind, which was why Chaos supposed he felt more inclined to be civil around him. He felt a pang of loneliness and briefly closed his eyes.

"Can you walk?"

Chaos opened one eye almost lazily, so the female was more concerned about his welfare than his own host, Chaos didn't know whether to be disappointed or reassured by this knowledge. "No" he said hesitantly, "no I don't think so" he shifted uncomfortably, aware of his host's watchful gaze.

"Could you try? It doesn't look like anything is wrong with your legs"

"I..." Again he hesitated, not wanting her to think little of him. In spite her being from a different species he felt his natural instincts trying to kick in, "I don't have enough strength"

"Oh" she put her hand on his arm comfortingly "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Chaos felt an unfamiliar heat rise to his cheeks and looked away confused. Her touch was feather light, and in spite of the concentration of pure Lifestream in her blood it was comforting. He felt a pressure in his mind and allowed his host's speech fill his head.

_You're blushing Chaos._

He looked at his host in confusion, _blushing? What is blushing?_

_It is typically what humans do when they are embarrassed, blood flows to the cheeks causing the red flush which can now be seen on your face._

_Why am I embarrassed my host?_ He saw amusement dancing in the human's eyes and snarled softly, _tell me._

_You are in the presence of a female._

Chaos blinked, so what if he was? _You're not making any sense._

His host rolled his eyes, _how long has it been since you were in the company of a female?_

Chaos thought back, trying to remember the passing years. _At least a few centuries, why?_

_Because,_ his host hesitated for moment then sighed, _alright let's go back to the basics. Would your kind find a human woman attractive?_

_It depends on the female._

_Would Tifa count as one of those women?_

Chaos narrowed his eyes, _where is this going?_

_I can be bunt if you want._

_Please do._

_Do you fancy Tifa?_

_Explain the term._

_Are you attracted to or desire Tifa as a mate?_

Chaos flinched away both physical and mentally, the idea was going against everything he'd been brought up to understand, it was strange and wrong but yet...

He looked at Tifa and tilted his head, perhaps she was attractive. It wasn't fair to use his opinion as the opinion of his kind; most of them had been fully against interacting the humans unless the need was very great. Chaos however had always been one of the more curious ones, who had welcomed the idea of forming civil relations with the creatures that were slowly spreading across the world. He'd always been amazed at how fast they'd breed, his species mated once every seven years then raised several young at a time, while humans seemed to have no fixed breeding period and normally only had one child at a time.

He shook his head and growled at his host, _whatever I feel is none of your concern my host, we are no longer connected._

_It's not my_ _concern, but it is Cloud's._

Ah yes, the man who had the scent of mountains and of Chocobos, like his host Cloud was also filled with tainted Lifestream. Yet Chaos didn't find his presence reassuring, there was something dark and alien lingering in his heart, Chaos wasn't sure what it was but whenever Cloud came near he felt a strange desire to hide himself away and wait until the threat had vanished.

"Are you alright Chaos? You look pale"

Tifa's voice made him come back to the present and he nodded apologetically "what are you doing to do to help me?" he asked thickly.

"Well...we can't help you here, so we're going to have to get you back to 7th Heaven" she looked at him curiously "can you fly?"

Chaos didn't want to tell her how bleak his situation was; already he could feel another wave of agony slowly building. He stared desperately at his host; _I can't tell her I can feel my pain building._

"I think one of his wings is broken" his host said quietly and gestured towards the useless limb "he can't fly and he can't walk, how are we going to move him?"

Tifa bit her lip and looked around anxiously "maybe" she said slowly "maybe when Cloud and the others get here, we could help him walk"

"I'm not sure it's going to work"

Chaos shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as the pain coursed through his ribs; he didn't think that next time he'd be able to hold back a cry of agony. In an attempt to ease some of pressure on his ribs, he slowly lowered himself back down onto his back and took as shallow breaths are possible. _My host I feel faint, what's happening to me?_

Strangely when his host replied he used his voice rather than his mind, maybe he wanted to hear himself reassuring the demon, so he could prove to himself that this was real. "Lie still, try not move. Help is coming"

"My host" since he had spoken to him using his voice, Chaos felt obliged to respond in the same way. "Please hold me"

_Don't ask this of me, _his host asked almost desperately, _I can't, not again, never again._

Tifa glared at him "Vincent show some compassion!" when his host didn't move she knelt down beside Chaos and pulled him gently until his head was resting on her shoulder, one of her hands was comfortingly stroking his uninjured wing while the other found his hand and held it tightly.

Chaos relaxed and breathed in her scent committing it to memory, she smelt faintly of baking and surprisingly of offspring. Chaos wouldn't have thought she was a mother, but when he breathed in her scent again he realised that the scent of the offspring didn't have any traces of her scent in them. Taking in orphaned offspring was considered unusual in his culture as most mothers were busy raising their own children, but when it did happen the child was automatically accepted as one of the family. He smiled at the image of Tifa with children and closed his eyes, savouring this one moment of peace.

"Tifa?"

Chaos's eyes shot open and he stared up into cold blue eyes, _Cloud,_ he felt himself automatically moving away from him as the strange desire to hide washed over him. _Make him go_ he told his host silently, _please he unsettles me, there's something wrong about him._ Cloud was staring at him with a slightly annoyed expression as though his very presence was irritating.

"Cloud, we need your help" Tifa said quietly "he's badly injured, we need to get him back to 7th Heaven so we can treat him properly"

"Why isn't he inside Vincent?"

Chaos growled softly, so now Cloud was just going to ignore him. His host had done that before hundreds of times, just pretend the problem isn't there and it vanishes. He couldn't help feeling slightly disgusted by Cloud's attitude. "I don't know" he said flatly looking up at Cloud calmly "all I can remember is screaming in agony while Omega tried to tear my body apart" he let his fangs show very slightly as he spoke, letting Cloud know who was dominant in the situation.

"Maybe your souls were separated in the struggle" Tifa suggested softly "Cloud, will you help?"

As Cloud came closer Chaos noticed the increase of scents of around him. Two particular odours he noticed were the scents of anger and jealousy, so the Chocobo wasn't going to give up what he considered his without a fight.

Cloud hesitated; it was obvious that he didn't like the idea of Chaos coming back with them, but as Tifa looked at him expectantly he backed down. "How would we get him there?"

"Well he can't fly and he can't walk" Tifa glanced at Chaos worriedly "he's barely conscious, we can't just leave him here, he'll die"

Cloud was silent for a moment "Rufus owes me a favour" he said quietly "maybe I could get him to bring a helicopter out here"

"Really? Oh Cloud that's brilliant" she beamed up at him and Cloud managed a small smile.

Chaos stared at them both and tilted his head curiously, _my host I am confused, are they mates or not?_

His host who had been quiet throughout Cloud and Tifa's conversation turned to face him, _at the moment they are just friends, Cloud isn't sure if he can be with Tifa after all that's happened but Tifa loves him dearly._

Chaos looked at Cloud, he did seem slightly uneasy in Tifa's company although she seemed very welcoming and friendly. _It seems you are right my host, he wouldn't have done well if he was one of my kind._

_Why?_

_Because although it was the females who made the advances, the male had the final decision as to whether or not he wanted the female as a mate. Cloud's unease and indecisiveness would have put off any potential mates. _

_I see,_ his host cast his gaze over Cloud who was talking quietly and quickly into his phone _would Cloud find a mate eventually?_

Chaos rolled the idea over in his head, as much as he wanted to lie and say that he wouldn't, he remembered several females who hadn't really stuck to the old courtship rituals, grudgingly he replied sourly _he would have found one eventually, not all females followed the old ways._

"Help's on the way" Cloud said and flipped his phone shut. "Reno and Rude are coming"

"Hear that?" Tifa whispered, gently squeezing his hand "you're going to be okay"

Chaos let out a low purr and quickly clamped his mouth shut, feeling his face burn with the strange heat again.

Tifa laughed delightedly and stroked his wings gently "I'm sorry, I won't do that again if it embarrasses you"

Chaos turned his head to look at Cloud, the Chocobo looked furious and his hand kept drifting towards the huge sword sheathed on his back. Chaos only smiled at him smugly, if Cloud was too afraid to show his feelings then that was just bad for him. Purring loudly he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Tifa's heartbeat, perhaps he would enjoy his recovery more than he thought.

* * *

><p>Until next time<p>

:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my inspiration left me completely for a while. Unfortunately this tends to happen to me a lot so if I don't update regularly I apologise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>Chaos was growing steadily weaker, it was vital that they moved him quickly, but Reno and Rude still hadn't arrived yet and Cloud was staring at the demon as though he wanted to murder him. Vincent decided to stay out of any arguments between Cloud and Chaos, the demon wasn't really his problem anymore and as soon as Chaos recovered he wanted the demon gone from his life. It was a little callous but Vincent felt or rather hoped that Chaos felt the same way as well; the demon had always wanted freedom when he was trapped inside his mind, now he would have the chance to get it. Even so...<p>

Vincent stared down at Chaos and felt a pang of regret, no matter what he told himself some part of him would miss the demon's idle conversations and arguments, they had made his life a bit more bearable in the years he spend in his coffin. Chaos had known several excellent stories and he had such a way with words that when he began to tell a story, every demon in his head had quietened to listen to him. Yes he would miss him and a part of him longed to tell him that, but Vincent was never one for sentiments.

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

Vincent turned his head slightly, Cloud's voice sounded unusually spiteful. "I don't know" he said truthfully "he has several broken bones and probably internal bleeding"

"Can't he heal himself? He is a demon after all"

Vincent stared at Cloud; the usually serious adult was behaving like a sulky teenager. "He's too weak to heal himself Cloud" a touch of venom came into his voice "he almost died"

"Oh" Cloud blinked and moved away "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were _friends_"

It was obviously intended as an insult and Vincent opened his mouth to deny it, but was interrupted by Chaos who moaned loudly. He glanced at him worriedly only to find him lying limply in Tifa's arms, pale and lifeless. He opened his eyes and looked up at Vincent. _My...host..._

Vincent crouched down next to him "don't try to speak, save your strength, the ride in the helicopter won't be pleasant"

Chaos shifted restlessly and whined, _my life blood_, he gestured weakly at the soaked earth. _I'm dying aren't I?_

"You're not dying Chaos; we're going to get you some help" he swallowed uneasily and met the demon's yellow eyes; their glow was very faint now. "Hold on"

"You called?"

Vincent turned, the red haired Turk was leaning against a pillar of metal staring at Chaos curiously "boy, he's bigger than I thought he'd be"

Tifa glared at him and Cloud rolled his eyes "where's the helicopter?" he asked "I didn't hear it coming over"

"We had to land way back there" Reno gestured lazily with his hand and smirked "Omega sure wreaked this place huh?"

"How are we going to get him over there?" Tifa asked desperately "he can't walk"

"He can't fly" Cloud said as Reno opened his mouth "and we can't leave him here" he muttered.

Chaos growled and Reno flinched "he's not dangerous is he?" he asked nervously "cause I'm not taking him if he's dangerous"

Vincent smoothly brought Cerberus up to Reno's head and held it there "you'll take him" he said softly "or you'll have me to deal with" behind him he heard Chaos's low purr of gratitude and for a second he almost smiled. "Now how are we going to get him to your helicopter?"

_Carry me._

Vincent frowned and turned back to Chaos, _are you sure? It'll hurt._

_In my current situation, even speaking to you hurts me. It'll be easier if you just hurry up and get it over and done with._

Vincent sighed and lowered the gun "we'll carry him"

"What? No way!" Reno backed away shaking his head "I am not carrying some demon that came out of your head yo! It's not hygienic"

"And you know about hygiene Reno?" Tifa asked innocently then looked down at Chaos "are you sure about this Vincent? It'll hurt him"

Chaos put his hand on her cheek comfortingly "I have experienced the very extremes of pain, this will almost feel comforting compared to what I had to deal with before"

He was lying, Vincent could tell at once and it was proven further then they did eventually try to lift him, they managed to persuade Reno to help though he kept muttering something about how he was going to take a long bath afterwards. The demon's unbroken wing flailed helplessly and Vincent felt the powerful body shudder, and the heartbeat race faster than any human's as they slowly carried him towards the helicopter.

By the time they reached it and lifted the demon inside, Chaos's skin was drenched with cold sweat and he couldn't help letting out a small scream of agony that sent chills down Vincent's spine and almost reduced Tifa to tears again.

If Rude as surprised to see Chaos he didn't show it and he nodded respectfully at Cloud, "Rufus says it's no trouble"

"Yeah for him" Reno wiped his forehead with his sleeve and sighed "Turks get all the lousy jobs"

Tifa suddenly looked furious and Vincent watched amused as she slapped Reno hard, the Turk reeled back, clutching his cheek in shock as Tifa glared at him. "Oh so it's not a lousy job when you're saving the lives of children. But it's lousy when you're saving a demon's life?" she continued to glare at Reno, her hands on her hips. "Well I'll tell you something, its lousy working with an inconsiderate jerk like you!" with that she spun round and climbed into the helicopter.

Reno rubbed his cheek sourly "geez I was only joking" he complained to no one in particular "I didn't deserve that"

"Reno, when someone dying is lying in your arms I think you'll understand" Vincent quietly "Tifa's reaction was uncalled for I admit, but you shouldn't have spoken so carelessly"

Reno fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced at Chaos, it was clear that he was unsettled by the demon's presence and by Tifa's reaction. "All abroad" he said dully and climbed up next to Rude.

Vincent watched him uneasily, to say he didn't care about Chaos was a lie, a very bad one in fact, but he hesitated before getting into the helicopter. He still didn't feel comfortable about the situation although he'd agreed to help the demon recover, something about Chaos's condition repulsed him and he didn't want to be trapped in a confined space with him.

"Vincent, are you getting on?" Cloud was staring at him; again someone was looking at him like he was crazy. Vincent rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Yes, I just-"he hesitated and sighed again "I need to be alone for a minute Cloud; I need to make sense of what going on"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll _be _fine" Vincent muttered "just go" he turned away dissuading Cloud from trying to talk to him again. He waited until he heard him climb up into the helicopter and let out a long shuddering breath. He didn't like this feeling of confusion, he either wanted to help the demon or he didn't, it should have been that simple. But his conflicting emotions swirled in his head adding to the savage roars and growls emanating from within his mind, the other demons hadn't seemed to take Chaos's departure well, without him there wasn't any order, they had no leader and where now scrapping amongst themselves, causing a painful pounding sensation. Vincent clutched at his head and shook it wildly.

It was a method that usually worked but it failed today and he wasn't strong enough to keep their minds at bay. In an attempt to ignore the sensation he turned his thoughts to the Protomateria, would he need it now Chaos was gone? If not than how the hell was he going to get it out of his chest again? He shivered involuntarily at the memory of that pain and his hand moved to his chest and rested there, _Chaos_. It seemed he had been the cause of all of Vincent's problems, and yet he didn't have the heart to blame him now.

Sighing wearily he climbed into the helicopter and settled himself as far away from Chaos as possible, it was a feat that proved to be almost impossible as Chaos seemed to take up most of the available space. Silently he turned to look at the others and wondered what they were thinking; Tifa seemed prepared to place her life on the line for Chaos despite the fact she had never met him before properly. How this would affect him in the future he didn't know but he hoped nothing would come of Tifa and Chaos's relationship.

He slowly looked at Cloud, gazing at him curiously. He was staring at Tifa bitterly as she gently stroked the demon's wings in an attempt to comfort him, Vincent reached out and touched his arm "Cloud, if it bothers you, just tell her"

"It doesn't bother me" Cloud shrugged his arm away "if she wants him, that's her decision to make"

"Cloud; haven't you seen the way she looks at you?" Vincent stared into the cold blue eyes and saw nothing but a bitter resentment for the demon. "She loves you dearly"

"I just-" he looked away "everyone I get close to ends up dying. First Zack then Aerith" he shuddered slightly as he said their names but went on "you're the only person I can talk to sincerely, but I got too close and you almost died because of it" he looked away as a pained expression crossed his face "I don't deserve friends" he said quietly "I only end up hurting the people I…" his voice trailed off and he stared at Tifa.

Vincent touched his arm; something instinctively told him that Cloud needed the contact, "Deepground didn't come after me because you are friends with me, Aerith didn't die because you were friends and neither did Zack" Vincent hesitated before going on, he wasn't sure if his next words would be the right one. "They died to save you because they wanted you to have a life without fear and pain. I saved the world because I didn't want anyone else to suffer like I did. It wasn't your fault Cloud and the sooner you come to accept that, the sooner you'll be free from your nightmares"

A tiny smile touched the corners of Cloud's lips "are sins ever forgiven?" he asked softly

"I don't know" Vincent said seriously "but I'm going to try"

* * *

><p>I thought Cloud deserved a little cheering up in this, even if he was mean to Chaos :P<p>

Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again sorry for the wait, as I've said before sometimes it takes me a while to update, but here it is, sorry it's short and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>To amuse himself throughout the long painful journey back to Tifa and Cloud's den, Chaos tested his mental powers, being careful not to stain himself or to let anyone know he was probing their thoughts. If he probed too deep the individual would be alerted to his presence and that would ruin the fun. It was also a skill that used to be highly respected by his kind as it was used to find and follow prey, out of respect for them he practised regularly and had grown incredibly skilled.<p>

Cautiously he reached out and gently touched his host's consciousness, waves of exhaustion that almost rivalled his own swept over him and he shuddered, his host wasn't strong enough to keep his demons at bay and when he probed deeper he felt rather than heard the welcome growls and yips of the other demons welcoming the presence of their leader once more as he probed their inner den, searching for one particular demon. He lightly brushed against Hellmasker's consciousness and felt the other demon's pleasure at being personally addressed by him; Chaos resisted the urge to snigger. _Greetings Hellmasker._

_Where did you go?_ Hellmasker's smooth voice rang through his mind as his image emerged from the shadows of his host's mind, comforting him immensely. _You aren't attached to master anymore?_

Chaos almost snorted, even though Hellmasker's sole purpose was to try and drive his host insane he referred to him as master, submitting to his authority just because he was trapped inside his mind. The thought slightly revolted Chaos although he and his host had been on speaking terms. _I don't know what happened; I can only assume that my battle with Omega caused this._

_Your battle?_ Hellmasker laughed unkindly, _it may have been your body but master was pulling the strings._ He paused obviously sensing Chaos's rising fury and added softly _you're hurt._

Chaos was about to reply when he felt someone's eyes on him, he turned his head slightly ready to growl at Cloud but saw his host instead, the human looked exhausted and defeated and Chaos could honestly say he'd never seen him like that before.

His host's soft voice cut into his thoughts, _don't talk to them._ He said _I want to sleep._

Chaos bared his teeth and Cloud turned and glared at him, again he felt the strange urge to hide and nodded at his host, _fine just make him stop staring at me._

His host touched Cloud's arm and they both turned away from Chaos talking in low whispers, Chaos sighed and turned his gaze on Tifa. Focusing his power on her instead of his host, he sank into the comforting embrace of her memories, they were blissfully calm and quiet compared to his host's violent horrific nightmares.

Spoke too soon, a few seconds after looking at one of her memories Chaos let out an inhuman shriek that almost shattered the glass in the windows, that one memory had almost rivalled his own dark nightmares. His host was at his side in an instant, holding down his uninjured wing with one hand and with the other he held onto the demon's chest trying to stop Chaos from thrashing.

Chaos shrieked again, blind to everything except the nightmare of Tifa's past as flames flickered before his eyes and a man with silver hair watched him silently.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Cloud yelled in an attempt to be heard over the demon's screams "what's happening?"

"He's…" his host closed his eyes, concentrating hard and Chaos felt him enter the swirled horror of thoughts. _Chaos what's wrong? Tell me._

The demon could only gasp as he tried to draw in breath for another scream, Cloud clamped his hand over his mouth and Chaos bit it instinctively, choking as Mako tainted blood filled his mouth. The human hissed and started to reach for his sword but Tifa pulled him away from Chaos and grabbed his shoulders shaking him, "Chaos wake up!" she screamed and slapped him.

Chaos knew she'd done it to try and help him snap out of his delirium, but something primal suddenly snapped in him and he roared partly out of pain, partly of fear and lashed out wildly, giving in to his instincts. His wing flailed and his host was knocked backwards, smashing against the side of the flying machine as Chaos's claws connected with Cloud's left arm.

Both humans cried out and in Chaos mind, the silver haired nightmare laughed cruelly.

_Chaos_

He flinched and twisted his head trying to see past the flames that blocked his vision, his host stood in the middle of the flames to the left of the nightmare, in his confusion Chaos mused that they looked like father and son.

_Chaos stop now, leave this place _

_I can't!_ The demon suddenly sobbed _I am never free from this nightmare!_

The silver man laughed, _how pathetic, a demon that can't even defend himself from his own delusions._

For the second time that day something snapped in Chaos and he threw himself at the nightmare, tearing at it with his claws and teeth, attacking anything he could reach. The silver man screamed and Chaos howled back with delight as the flames slowly vanished and he could see normally again. Only then could he see what he'd done.

Great gouges had been clawed and bitten out of the flying machine, flecks of blood spattered Cloud's and his host's faces and Cloud was clutching at his arm, staring at him with a look of pure disgust. Tifa was huddled in a corner looking at Chaos with frightened eyes, it was her look that hurt the most and Chaos bowed his head with shame.

Shuffling backwards as best he could, he pressed himself into a corner not caring when agony flared and he cried out. He welcomed the pain; anything was preferable to the accusing eyes of the humans. He left what remained of his strength leave him and closed his eyes, he could hear them talking in low whispers, but he no longer cared what they said and he was too tired to translate their language now, all he could hear was a string of unrecognisable sounds. _Why do I cling so desperately to life? They wouldn't miss me, Cloud makes that evident._ _Perhaps it would be better if I let myself fade out of existence, what else have I to look forward to? My kind are dead, I have no hope of fathering a child and watching it grow. _He mewled pitifully at the thought and curled up into a ball ignoring the flares of pain the action caused.

Something soft and warm was slowly placed over his shoulders and he looked up in surprise, his host was kneeling beside him holding the edge of his cloak in one hand. He looked smaller and strangely fragile without it draped around his shoulders; he said something quietly in his own tongue and tucked the cloak gently around the demon.

Chaos blinked at him dumbly and shook his head slowly, gesturing towards his ears. He felt too exhausted to communicate mentally as well. _Please understand_ he thought desperately _you have to talk to me, I do not have the strength. _He spoke clumsy in his own tongue in an attempt to prove his weakness and closed his eyes.

_Chaos_

He opened one eye and nodded slightly.

_Can you respond?_

Chaos shook his head wearily and gestured towards Cloud and Tifa, making a low whinging noise in the back of his throat.

_They're fine, you didn't hurt them._

Chaos opened his other eye and glared at his host, an obvious lie. Didn't he think that Chaos could see the blood dripping from Cloud's arm and hand? He pulled a face and spat to try and get the taste of Mako out of his mouth.

_What happened? Why were you delirious?_

Chaos looked up to meet his host's red eyes and tapped his forehead lightly, then he pointed at Tifa and winced. It was embarrassing to admit he'd been looking inside her mind but it was essential for them to know so they could guard their minds from him in the future. He didn't want to risk anything like that again.

_You…you invaded her mind?_

Again Chaos winced, when put like that it sounded like a crime, but in the end he did invade her privacy by looking at her memories. God only knew what he could have seen. He whined and shook his head motioning towards Tifa frantically, she probably already hated him and he didn't want that hatred to grow as it surely would if she found out what he'd done.

His host's eyes flashed and he turned to Tifa, speaking to her quickly and quietly. He needn't have bothered since the demon was too out of it to understand. When he turned back there was a flicker of sympathy in his eyes. _You saw one of her more traumatic memories, her hometown was burned down by a mad man know as Sephiroth._

Sephiroth, Chaos recognised the name instantly. It was the man they had been chasing all those years ago when the planet almost died, he smirked slightly at the memory of the battles he had won then froze as another thought surfaced in his mind. Why did Sephiroth remind him so much of the nightmare of his past? He thought back through his delirium and focused on the image of Sephiroth, tall and in the terms of his kind handsome with long flowing silver hair. _Silver hair_…

He let out a small cry of horror and his host looked at him sharply, resting on hand on his shoulder. _What's wrong Chaos?_

The demon shook his head and bared his teeth, his breath coming in short gasps. Surely they couldn't be, it can't have….

He moaned and curled up into a tighter ball shivering violently, a surge of exhaustion overcame him and he closed his eyes. Sinking once more into the horror of the past and the screams of the dying.

* * *

><p>AN: If it's a little confusing I apologise and it'll all be explained later.

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A fast update, what can I say? I was inspired :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>Vincent watched Chaos warily, the last thing he need now was the demon to have another fit, but considering what Tifa had told him about her memory he wasn't surprised that Chaos had reacted in the way he did. Gently so not to wake him he stroked the demon's wings soothingly and hummed softly so that only Chaos could hear, hopefully it would give the demon pleasant dreams and hopefully keep himself awake.<p>

"Will he be okay?" Tifa crouched down beside him and looked at him anxiously, despite how scared she'd been when Chaos attacked Cloud, she still seemed to be concerned about him and Vincent felt a flicker of hope. She could help him control the demon and hopefully stop Cloud's jealous behaviour.

"I don't know" he said truthfully, he didn't want to give her false hope if she was attached to the demon already "from what we've discussed he's had a similar experience to yours"

"I doubt it's as bad as watching your family die around you" Cloud muttered darkly, Chaos's claws and fangs had sunk deeply into his skin, seemingly leaving behind traces of bitter scorn.

Vincent looked at him "he watched his entire race burn before his eyes" he said coldly as anger flared in his chest, all sympathy he felt for Cloud vanishing in a second. "Everyone he'd ever known and loved are gone, he's the last of his kind"

Cloud's pale face turned slightly grey and he bowed his head apologetically "I didn't know" he said quietly "I'm sorry"

Vincent nodded and beckoned for him to come closer "let me see" he'd had experience in dealing with wounds caused by the demon.

Cloud came closer and sat down next to him, glancing warily at Chaos every couple of minutes as Vincent gently examined his hand and arm, the wounds were deep but not enough to cause him alarm. The only thing that worried him was the smear of green oozing from the bite wound, he lifted Cloud's hand up to the light then glanced back at Chaos, the demon's mouth was slightly open and two of his fangs were also smeared with green.

"What is it?" Cloud was looking at him steadily though Vincent could feel him shaking slightly, he thought back to the times when Chaos had briefly seized control, usually in a fit of an animalistic frenzy he'd bite and scratch at anything he could reach, which was mostly himself.

"It's a kind of defence toxin, used only in situations of great stress or panic as it takes time for it to be replaced" to make his point clear he trailed his metal gauntlet up Cloud's arm as he spoke "already it's probably travelled up to your arm, once there it'll make it way down to your heart" he rested the metal claws on Cloud's chest "then it'll travel up to your brain" he touched Cloud's forehead lightly and he shuddered.

"Will it kill me?" he asked softly and Vincent shook his head, not missing the flash of relief in Cloud's eyes.

"It'll just cause extreme discomfort, the toxin's very function is to deter any predators from attacking" Vincent tapped a spot slightly above Cloud's heart lightly. "It's similar to heartburn but more severe, you won't want to move for a few days but it's the best way to get the toxin out of your system so ignore the pain and exercise gently, staining yourself will only make it worse."

"You sound very experienced" Cloud noted quietly, glancing at him as Vincent turned his hand over in his, trying to judge how far the poison had spread.

"I've been coping with it for years" Vincent said simply and turned to Tifa "is there a first aid kit anywhere, the toxin's already spread but if I can get rid of any excess poison it'll relieve some of the discomfort" already he'd noticed Cloud starting to rub his chest slightly.

"It's over here" she passed him the kit and resumed her place beside Chaos whispering to him softly as Cloud watched her with an unreadable expression.

Vincent carefully cleaned the wound and bandaged it effectively before turning his attention to Cloud's arm.

"Do you care about him?"

Vincent paused "what do you mean?" he asked, playing for time as he cleaned the gashes on Cloud's arm.

"I've seen how you stay by his side and comfort him and I've seen how you talk to him, you don't speak to anyone else like that" Cloud's eyes were piercing into his, searching hungrily as if the answer would show up there.

Vincent thought about it for a moment, it was only to be expected after all the demon had been living inside his mind for god knows how many years, it was impossible not to form some kind of bond during that time, be it a bond of friendship or hatred. He still wasn't comfortable around the demon though he gave the impression that he wasn't, to be in contact with someone he'd never seen before yet known made him feel slightly awkward. The demon was a part of him and yet he wasn't, their relationship was a complex one based on a wary truce and a lingering curiosity which compelled them to communicate with each other every so often, he didn't consider Chaos as a friend, the demon knew and accepted this and vice versa. He wouldn't pretend to be something he wasn't.

"Vincent, I think he's waking up" Tifa's voice called him back out of his thoughts and he turned to see the demon twisting slightly as low moan escaped from his lips. Vincent watched him with an experienced eye, although he'd never seen the demon before he knew his habits inside out.

"He'll settle down again in a moment" he said softly "his kind sleep lightly, loud noises disturb them easily"

"You haven't answered my question Vincent" Cloud was looking at him innocently though there was a slight gleam in his eyes and Vincent wondered what he thought he was going to gain from learning about his and Chaos's relationship.

Almost snappily he replied "I won't pretend to be his friend when I'm not, if I act like I care about him it's because he has saved my life on numerous occasions, I am merely returning the favour as we arranged in our agreement. I refuse to be in someone else's debt so I will help him to recover, after that however anything he does is no concern of mine and I will not pry into his life as I trust he will not pry into mine" he regretted his words almost instantly as he said them too quickly and far too defensively.

Cloud however seemed satisfied with his answer and when Vincent reached for his arm pulled it away with a small smile, "while you were distracted I took care of it" he said "there's no need"

A sudden jolt shocked them all and Chaos jerked awake with a growl, Reno pulled open the door and smirked at them all "what are you staring at? Ride's over" he looked around at the inside of the helicopter and winced "oh man Tseng's going to kill us!" he groaned to Rude who remained expressionless as ever.

"Kill you, you mean" he said wryly then looked round with interest "what happened in here?"

"Chaos was delirious" Cloud said simply "now are you going to help us get him inside or what?"

Reno looked taken aback by Cloud's blunt question but grudgingly helped to lift and carry the demon into the bar, up the stairs and into the room Vincent normally stayed in.

"You don't mind do you?" Tifa asked worriedly as Reno left muttering something about making them pay for damages.

"No" it was the truth as well, as he looked down at the demon curled up helplessly on the bed he sighed "it's better if he's here, I can keep an eye on him"

"If you're sure" Tifa looked away distractedly and Vincent could almost hear the rest of the sentence, _you usually don't like people coming in here._

"It'll be easier for you and the children" he said softly as Tifa started to go downstairs saying something about getting towels, bandages and hot water "they've never seen him before, for their sakes its better if he stays here" he turned away slightly as she nodded and resisted sighing, he was physically and mentally drained and staying wake was presenting a challenge.

Behind him he heard Chaos whimper and turned back to face him, for now he had to put all thoughts of his own exhaustion behind him. He wasn't the one who mattered now, _but then again, I haven't been important for years. _The thought wasn't gloomy or self-centred, it was just the way he saw himself.

He approached the demon and knelt down beside him, Chaos's eyes shot open and he stared warily at his host as if he was wondering whether or not to trust him. Vincent slowly raised his hands so the demon could see, then he removed his gun from the holster on his leg and handed it to Cloud. As Cloud's hand touched the weapon Chaos growled, almost daring him to use it but Cloud set it down on the bedside table and backed away.

_Do you trust me now?_ Vincent asked staring directly at the demon; _no one is going to hurt you._

Chaos blinked; seemingly unconvinced but then he nodded and allowed the gunman to move slightly closer.

"Are you sure you're alright Vincent?" Tifa handed him a towel and bowl and touched his shoulder gently, he resisted leaning back into her touch and leant forward slightly, brushing away her comfort as gently as he could. He was grateful for Tifa's concern but right now he really didn't need the distraction.

"I am fine Tifa, I'm just tired" he dipped a towel in hot water and gazed down at the sight before him, he didn't want to cause the demon pain although what he was about to do would unavoidably cause agony, but it was necessary if Chaos was going to survive. He met Chaos's gaze and saw a weary acceptance, he'd seen that look before on Cloud's face many times, when he'd known how badly he was injured and accepted the possibility of death. Vincent eyes met Chaos's briefly before placing the towel lightly one of his chest wounds

Chaos let out of small cry and flinched away, the glow in his eyes flickering as a brief look of agony crossed his face, his breath coming in short gasps. Vincent winced but gritted his teeth and ran the towel over Chaos's chest, the demon whined and tried shoving him away, but his arms had no strength and even in his drained state Vincent could easily brush him efforts away. He did his best to wash away the blood but it clung to Chaos like a second skin and he could see no other option than try to scrub the blood off.

With a sigh he touched Chaos's shoulder; _I can't get the blood off._

Chaos frowned and mumbled something in his own tongue, Vincent could only guess what he was saying but he assumed it was probably along the lines of, _what's wrong with that? If the blood dries it creates a protective layer doesn't it? _

Vincent hesitated before replying, _but you've been lying on the ground for hours at least, the blood could contain viruses. You could get sick._

Chaos growled softly and watched him through narrowed eyes; Vincent glanced quickly at the bloodstained towel and dipped it in the water, watching as the clear liquid turned red. To his disgust as he turned back to the demon, wet towel in hand he saw Chaos staring at the water almost hungrily. _You can't want to drink that_, he muttered allowing his disgust to colour his voice.

Chaos blinked and his gaze flicked up to meet his host's, whining softly he licked his lips and gestured towards the water.

"Here" Tifa tapped Vincent's shoulder and handed him a glass "I thought he might want something to drink so I brought one up"

Vincent nodded gratefully and slipped one hand behind Chaos's head helping him to, placing the glass against his lips. The demon drank greedily, his fangs clinking against the glass as he tried to swallow as much as he could. Vincent took the glass away for a moment and Chaos snarled, _a little at a time,_ Vincent said softly, _you'll choke otherwise._

Chaos snarled again but waited somewhat patiently until Vincent let him drink again, while the demon was distracted, Vincent took the opportunity to look at Chaos's other wounds. The lacerations on his face weren't serious so didn't really call for his attention, what Vincent was concerned about was Chaos's left arm. The gauntlet had melded with the flesh creating a barrier that was pretty much unbreakable. _It could be broken_ Vincent mussed _but not without causing Chaos agony, as uncomfortable as I feel around the demon_, _I don't want to cause any unnecessary pain. _He suddenly flinched as the glass was pushed back firmly into his hand and Chaos smirked faintly at him.

_Are…you easily…scared now…my host?_

Despite the fact he was being insulted, Vincent could help feeling relieved, maybe the water had helped the demon. _It's been a long day._

Chaos snorted then hissed as Vincent laid the towel on his chest again, his eyes briefly met Vincent's and he smirked again, but it no longer had any of its former energy. _I am…so tired._

_Stay awake, _Vincent whispered, talking to himself as well as the demon, _you have to stay awake._ He started to scrub at the blood clinging to Chaos's chest and the demon let out a howl of pain and flinched away from his touch. _You have to be still Chaos, _he muttered as he continued to clean the blood away _if I don't concentrate this will hurt more than it needs to._

Chaos froze and glared briefly at Vincent before tensing slightly, seemingly doing everything in his power to keep from flinching, though he shuddered once then closed his eyes, a low whine escaping from his lips as Vincent slowly cleaned the blood off his chest revealing the torn mangled flesh and to his horror one of Chaos's ribs.

He swallowed then sat back slightly to properly assess Chaos's injuries, most of his chest was torn to shreds, strips of skin hanging off one of his ribs that had broken through his skin. Behind him he heard Tifa start to sob as she stared at the demon, when he turned round to face Cloud however, the man's face was a stony mask, the only thing that revealed his emotion was his eyes and they burned with raw hatred.

Almost as if he was sensing this Chaos moaned and shifted, and as Vincent gently rested a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, he felt Cloud's jealousy as piercingly as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. Gritting his teeth so he didn't cry out he swiftly wrapped the bandages around the demon's chest, only pausing briefly when he came the rib sticking out of Chaos's skin, with a sigh he covered it up quickly and moved on, he'd just have to rely on Chaos's powers of healing to sort that problem out.

Pausing briefly he took a couple of deep breaths and dipped the towel back into the water, and watched as the water turned a dark shade of red.

Tifa came up slowly behind him and took the bowl "I'll just-" she muttered before fleeing the room, one hand covering her mouth.

Vincent glanced at Cloud who shook his head morosely "she's upset" he said bluntly and Vincent had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. So Cloud was blunt when he was angry, jealous or depressed.

Turning back to Chaos, he carefully examined his wings, most of the blood had dried forming a thin crust over the wounds, not that wouldn't be difficult to get rid of after what he had dealt with on Chaos's chest, what was troubling him was the angle of Chaos's right wing. It was obviously broken badly and splinting it would be both painful and difficult, Chaoshe said quietly though no one else but the demon could hear him _listen closely, I need to fix your wing._

Understanding dawned in Chaos's eyes and he growled softly, his claws sliding easily into the mattress with a soft ripping sound. _And…you'll need help, _Chaos muttered darkly, _because…I'll flinch._

_Yes,_ he had no problem admitting that even when he was fully rested (which wasn't often) he had trouble keeping Chaos at bay, when he had been in possession of Chaos's body he'd felt a power unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt that he could have torn down a mountain with his bare hands if only he'd wanted to. Even in this weakened state Chaos could still possibly seriously injure him.

_You need…his help…don't you? _Chaos gestured towards Cloud limply as a bitter note came into his voice, _he wants me dead, _he whispered.

_Don't say that_, Vincent looked worriedly at the demon; _I told you that no one is going to hurt you._

_Anyone…can say that, I'll bet that…you didn't tell that…to him._

Vincent noticed the pauses between Chaos's words and rested a hand on his shoulder, _easy, don't try to talk._ He glanced helplessly at Cloud who saw the desperation in his eyes and quickly came over.

"What do you want me to do?" all traces of jealousy were gone now; all that remained was a flicker of pity that coloured his voice.

Vincent felt a little surprise at this sudden change of emotion but then he spotted Tifa entering the room with a fresh bowl of water and nodded slowly as understanding dawned. "Help me hold him down" he sighed heavily and looked away briefly "I…don't have the strength anymore" he felt Cloud's hand on his shoulder and didn't shrug him away. Taking a deep breath, he motioned for Cloud to hold down Chaos's shoulders. He shuddered slightly, he was at his most vulnerable, he was too weak now to block the onslaught of Chaos's thoughts and feelings and when he snapped his wing back into place. Vincent could only imagine the agony it would cause. His hands shaking slightly, he gently rested them on Chaos's right wing.

A low snarl escaped the demon's lips and he glared angrily at Vincent, the gunman didn't move, it was to be expected, _you'll only hurt yourself further if you resist and Cloud's the only one strong enough to hold you down _he paused and looked the demon in the eye, _I trust him, don't you?_

Chaos whimpered and closed his eyes, mentally readying himself for the pain. Vincent took a deep breath, grasped the demon's right wing and snapped it back into place. Chaos jerked and shrieked, his uninjured wing flailing uncontrollably, Vincent couldn't help a small cry escaping his lips as a brief flash of pure agony flared in his mind and he reeled back, clutching at his head.

"Vincent!" Tifa started to run to him but was stopped by Cloud who held her back.

"Leave him! He might have been possessed"

Vincent struggled to get his breath back and straightened up, "I'm alright" he lied in answer to Tifa's worried gaze. He turned back to Chaos and quickly splinted his wing. The demon watched him and touched his arm.

_I'm…sorry_

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes briefly trying to regain his composure, _don't be,_ he muttered then reached out to try and examine Chaos's left arm.

Without warning the demon suddenly growled and his uninjured hand closed tightly around Vincent's outstretched arm, claws poised to sink into his skin.

Cloud started forward, unsheathing his sword as he came close but Vincent held up his hand stopping him in his tracks. _What are you doing Chaos?_ He asked as calmly as he could, _it's your host._

_I know…who you are!_ Chaos snarled and his grip on Vincent's arm tightened slightly, _can't you hear them?_ He gestured towards Vincent's head with a low moan and snarled angrily, _why can't… you hear them?_

Vincent frowned; the barrier separating his demon's thoughts from his own must have been stronger than he thought, warily he lowered it slightly and allowed their thoughts to wash over him. Shrieks and howls torn through his mind causing him to almost double over with shock, but Chaos's claws stopped him before he could collapse. He couldn't understand anything that they were saying, whatever they were chanting and howling at Chaos was in their own twisted language, something Vincent had never attempted to understand.

_Honestly_, a smooth voice suddenly purred in his ear, _they're behaving like animals but I wouldn't expect anything better from them._

Vincent shuddered, Hellmasker, the demon who lived to make his life miserable. _What do you want?_

_Chaos has you in a death grip,_ Hellmasker observed, ignoring Vincent's question. _If he decides to sink his claws in, you haven't got much of a chance of surviving._

_So what do I do?_ Vincent snarled angrily, _I can't stop them from chanting._

_When in Rome do as Romans do_, Hellmasker recited then chuckled, _let me talk to him, demons can reason with other intelligent demons._

Vincent thought about it for a moment, he didn't really trust Hellmasker, something about the demon made him feel uneasy, but what choice did he have? Chaos obviously wasn't going to listen to him in his state and he couldn't stop the others demons from chanting, he just didn't have the strength. With a sigh Vincent slowly lowered the barriers around his consciousness, _don't aggravate him, _he muttered, _otherwise he won't listen to-._

He was suddenly cut off as a burst of agony swept through him, he tried to howl but he no longer had any control over his vocal chords.

Savagely Hellmasker chuckled, _silly human, you should know me better by now, _he hissed and turned his attention to Chaos.

Vincent guessed what he was going to do in an instant and threw his consciousness at Hellmasker's, trying desperately to regain control, the demon only laughed and whispered something to Chaos in his own tongue, something bitter and twisted.

With a furious shriek Chaos lashed out at Hellmasker, letting go of his arm as he did so, it was there Chaos made an almost fatal mistake.

Hellmasker laughed madly as he caught Chaos's uninjured arm and pulled the demon roughly forward, until they were almost touching. Vincent watched in horror as his arm transformed into Hellmasker's twisted, spiny limb.

_All those years of having to bow down to you,_ Hellmasker hissed savagely, _and you loved every second of it didn't you?_ He laughed horribly and tightened his grip on Chaos's arm. _Now it's my turn,_ and almost casually, he twisted Chaos's arm, his claws tearing into Chaos's skin.

Chaos shrieked and tried to get away; twisting desperately in Hellmasker's grip, but the demon only laughed and dug his claws in deeper, until Chaos was writhing in agony at his feet.

"Vincent what are you doing?" Tifa screamed at him and tried to pull him away from the demon.

Hellmasker paused briefly and snarled, but Tifa's distraction gave Vincent all the time he needed, for a few seconds he regained control of his limbs and managed to leap backwards away from Chaos, who was still shrieking in pain.

Hellmasker howled with rage and attacked his host's mind savagely, torturing him with images from his past. Vincent struggled to block them out but his exhaustion from the battle had weakened him drastically and he couldn't stop the flow of memories.

_Hojo laughing as he fell to the floor, lying in the steadily growing pool of his own blood. Lucrecia screams as she saw his broken body. Fleeting moments of peace outnumbered by the agony of the experiments, other thoughts not his own crowding in his mind, driving him insane, madness flickering on the edges of the world, as leathery wings exploded from his back._

With a howl of his own Vincent pushed Hellmasker back into the corner of his mind and regained control of himself; he sank to his knees giving in to his exhaustion. He turned and saw Tifa slowly approaching Chaos who snarled at her angrily. Vincent tried to call out but nothing escaped his lips, he could only watch in horror as she knelt down beside the demon and gently touched his arm.

"Tifa!" Cloud called and started to run to her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm alright" She stroked Chaos's hair comfortingly "just let me help you, it won't take long I promise" with that said she efficiently cleaned away the blood and bandaged Chaos's right arm, but as she turned to his left, Chaos reached out and grabbed her hand.

"D-don't" he slurred, "let me sleep"

Tifa looked at him anxiously but stood up and came over to Vincent, offering him her hand "come on, let's leave him alone now"

Vincent allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, but his legs gave way and he almost collapsed. Before he could Cloud caught him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, supporting him, he glanced at him gratefully and Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. "Tifa's right" he said softly "let's leave"

Wearily Vincent slowly walked out of the room assisted by Cloud, as he started closed the door behind him he paused and looked inside.

Chaos was lying on his side weeping uncontrollably, seeing the once powerful demon sobbing like child made something snap within Vincent.

Before he knew what was happening he was lying on the floor, and within seconds blessed darkness claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter; I've been really busy with school work and other problems that needed to be sorted out. Anyway following some reviews and with the help of GNXmike (to whom I am incredibly grateful for all the help and ideas) I've updated the last chapter (which is another reason why this chapter took so long) there are a couple of bits in this chapter that won't make sense unless you read the updated one, so please go ahead and do that before reading this one. Sorry for taking so long

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>It was strange how much of his strength could vanish after one attack, Hellmasker must have been more powerful than he remembered, either that or he'd gotten stronger, or rather <em>he<em> was weaker than before. Despite the situation Chaos still didn't want to admit that he was weak, even as he cradled his left arm while sobs of agony shook his shoulders, sending twinges of pain from his wing through his body. As he felt his host fade into unconsciousness he couldn't help but feel relieved, he was worried of course for his host's welfare. After all his host had saved him in those desolate wastelands of Midgar, but another mind pressing against his would have only added to his torment at the moment, like his host he wasn't strong enough to keep out the thoughts of others anymore, and Cloud's blazing hatred for him did nothing to ease his already growing unease. He could sense children in this den.

With a low whine he rolled onto his back and stretched out his uninjured wing, he sighed as he felt the bones cracked and relaxed, watching the spatters of his blood running down the walls. He wasn't sure if he could be around children, he'd never been introduced to a human child so he wasn't sure how they'd react to his current form, forming a successful bond with a child would have been difficult enough if he'd been at full strength, but now he was like this, it would be especially difficult. _ But_ he thought suddenly _most children would have now endured things that some adults could not stand. Perhaps I will be accepted?_ The urge for sleep suddenly left him as he reached out his mind and carefully probed Cloud's memories, although he felt no guilt in doing so, being discovered would only decrease his favour in Cloud's eyes (even though it was pretty low to begin with). Several of Cloud's more recent memories included more silver haired humans, but from the brief images he saw he realised that they'd been destroyed either by Cloud's hand or the strain of holding a consciousness in their body that was far more powerful than their own. Despite himself he couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them, in his eyes they hadn't caused so much damage. But he couldn't stop a shiver run down his spine as he looked in their green eyes.

Swiftly skipping that particular memory, he searched through the most recent ones until he found one of a young male and female playing together with another female with a large toy clutched in her hand. _So Cloud_ he thought _this is your family, from looking at your memories I can see that none of them resemble you or Tifa in the slightest. These children are not yours, and yet…_ he watched as Tifa came outside laded with trays of food and drink. _You care for them as if they were your own, adoption perhaps?_ Adoption wasn't unheard of amongst his kind but it was rare for a couple not to possess the ability to mate, unfortunately orphaned children were common. Males often scraped amongst themselves to find out who was stronger and most died in these battles, not long after the female often killed herself so to be reunited with her mate once more. The children of such parents accepted the traditions but never got used to or understood the depth of them. Chaos himself had once considered adopting a child; one in particular had caught his eye. A shy young male with black skin and golden eyes, but on the day he was going to claim him as his son, everything burned around him and he found the child's body lying in the ruins of a den. His neck had been brutally slit.

Chaos whined and shook his head distractedly, thinking about that day would only disturb his dreams, and he needed the sleep in order to start recovering. But just as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, Cloud burst into the room and stood in front of him, glaring menacingly down at him. this menace however was wasted on Chaos who had admittedly spend most of his waking hours in terror and agony, a feeble glare from a human wasn't going to unsettle him now. Opening one eye lazily he stared up at the human, who was rubbing his arm distractedly, since he was one of the few people who knew the true reason behind this action, Chaos felt the need to smirk. _What is it you want human?_ Chaos snarled, not bothering to physically speak to Cloud. _I was about to retire._

"It's Vincent"

Chaos sat up abruptly and moaned at the pain that flared into existence once more, _what's wrong with him?_

"I'm not sure" Cloud shivered and Chaos felt his lips twitch of their own accord "he just started coughing up blood, Tifa's sitting with him now" Cloud's expression briefly softened before returning to it's stony mask "help him"

Chaos growled low in his throat and Cloud took a tiny step back, it was small but the demon noticed and grinned savagely "you're afraid of me" he rasped, using his own voice would hopefully remind Cloud who was dominant here "even when I'm lying defenceless you tremble before me"

Cloud _was_ trembling, but it was an effect of the poison now flowing through his veins, he didn't fear the demon, but it was impossible to predict his next action. "Help him Chaos" he growled back "he saved you, now you have to return the favour"

Chaos shifted through Cloud's memories once more and watched as his host, pale and sweating choked and coughed up a worrying amount of blood into a bowl, while Tifa held him comfortingly, very so often wiping the sweat from his brow. As Chaos returned to his own mind he considered his problem, the energy needed for a successful recovery was much more than the amount needed to heal his host. But surely the energy would be better spent on helping himself recover then later on when he was able to walk help assist the humans in caring for his host, on the other hand the option of immediately healing his host could be possible. With a snarl he tried to make contact with his host's consciousness but the strength required was too great and he sank lower on the bed, barely managing to prop himself up on his right arm, he could easily ignore the pain from that arm.

"Well?" Cloud was glaring at him impatiently "are you going to help him?"

_So it's not a question whether I can or not_ Chaos thought as he stared into Cloud's blue eyes, _it's a question of whether I will, Cloud obviously thinks I am more powerful in this state than I truly am. Or rather if I refuse he wants me to feel guilty about it even if I give a valid reason, whatever I say he won't believe me unless I agree to help. But such an action could cost me my life._ He thought over the image of his host coughing up blood, _or cost my host's life_. He looked away briefly and Cloud fell on the action like a dog snatching a bone.

"So you won't help him?" Cloud's face was a picture of pure rage "you'd just leave him to die!"

"I thought you said you didn't know what was wrong with him" Chaos replied smoothly and hid a smirk as Cloud bristled.

"He saved your life and you're just going to sit there!"

"I can't do much else if you haven't noticed!" Chaos snapped back, his voice rising in spite of himself "and you don't know if he saved my life, I could be dead tomorrow for all you know!"

"This is all your fault" Cloud was visibly shaking now; his fits clenched tightly "it's your fault this happened!"

"So…it's my fault that Omega nearly destroyed the planet" Chaos said quietly "it's my fault that Hojo possessed the body of Weiss to try and join with Omega and that myself and my host almost died trying to stop him" he leaned forward slightly and bared his teeth, feeling the green venom running over his lips "you can blame me for causing you unhappiness, you can blame me for the poison now coursing through you, but you don't you ever suggest that I am the root of all the problems on this world. You humans are the ones who create your own downfall, and it's beings like my host and I that have to pick up the pieces after you've tried to use or destroy what should be left alone" Chaos slowly sank down lower on the bed until he was lying once again on his side, his speech had taken a lot out of him and he could feel his eyes closing.

"Chaos? Cloud? What's going on?"

Chaos's eyes shot open and he stared at Tifa in amazement, _Tifa, why are you not with my host?_ Talking physically was once more too difficult for him.

"He's sleeping now" she glanced at Cloud who shook his head slowly, still glaring at the demon.

"He won't help him"

"Chaos?" Tifa looked at him desperately "please, why can't you help him? I know you can do it"

He could feel unconsciousness loaming behind him, managing to keep his eyes open was becoming a real struggle. Shakily he shook his head, a little moan of despair entering his voice, _I can't_._ It's too much, I'm not strong enough. I'd die if I tried to help him._ He looked at Tifa pleadingly, _please understand I don't want him to suffer, but I just can't._ He started to cry then, tears of exhaustion and pain streamed down his cheeks, he was sickened by his reaction, no proud demon would have cried in this situation. But now he'd finally reached his limit and felt shaken by the horror of it.

Warm soft arms slowly wrapped round him and he sank into their embrace willingly, breathing in Tifa's comforting scent as her hair brushed his cheek lightly. He briefly sensed a quick flash of anger from Cloud but it soon vanished as Chaos felt something drip onto his face, he looked up to see Tifa crying. Her tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "What are we going to do Chaos?" she sobbed "you're hurt, Vincent's sick. I don't know what to do!"

Chaos looked away guiltily, he knew it wasn't his fault that all this had happened but yet he still felt responsible. _If it's easier for you_ he said quietly, _I can leave, I can fend for myself_. It was an obvious lie, he couldn't even stand by himself, but it had the desired effect on Tifa who wiped away her tears and smiled shakily.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…you both seemed so…"

_Immortal_, Chaos suggested and Tifa nodded

"I never thought you could be hurt like this, it just seemed so impossible" she smiled "guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Chaos wasn't listening, he was thinking about his host and what could have happened to him to cause those particular symptoms. Internal bleeding was serious even when you had three demons inhabiting your consciousness to help aid the healing process, his host was strong but the battle had taken its toil on him. Chaos shook his head; he couldn't think straight right now, unconsciousness threatening to drag him into its waiting embrace and he was losing the will to fight against it. _Listen to me. _He muttered and Tifa looked at him, surprised by the suddenly serious note in his voice, _it'd be better if my host was moved into this room with me. That way I can help start the healing process, in any case it'd be easier for the two of you if we were both in the same room._ He was still too proud to fully admit that he needed help. But Tifa seemed to understand and nodded.

"We'll bring him in here later, now get some sleep, you look like you need it" she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.

Chaos felt his face flush and a warm feeling spread through him as she moved back and a soft involuntary purr escaped him. _I will._ It took a lot of effort not to stammer as she smiled at him and left the room.

Cloud didn't follow; he stayed watching Chaos with undisguised hatred in his eyes, _don't think she'll ever love you._ He seemed to be saying, _humans don't tend to fall in love with monsters._

Still filled with warmth, Chaos no longer cared about Cloud's insults, he felt very tired. Just before his eyes closed he muttered quietly, _who's more of a monster, you or I? _ He smirked as Cloud's face twisted with fury and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Cloud's jealousy is really fun to write for some reason :)<p>

meganoodledoodle


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone who's reviewed, It's appreciated more than you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just that you're always so cool. I thought you didn't care what was happening"<em>

_"Cool, huh? I guess that's just the way I am...sorry"_

He was sorry; he couldn't help that what had happened to him had turned his heart to ice within a matter of days. He'd never given up hope until he realized that it was a pointless thing to strive for, what was the point in hoping things would turn out alright when everyday only brought fresh torment? Why bother trying to succeed when in the end you'd only fail? He used to believe in justice and good conquering evil at any cost, but he'd never thought that the cost could be so high. He used to believe in love too, but when the woman he thought was his abandoned him for Hojo, it had torn his heart apart, dispelling any hope for love to ever exist for him. He'd never thought he could stand by and watch as a mother and child were used for the sake of an experiment, even if the child wasn't his. He could argue that he'd tried, but on some dark nights when he was held in the tight grip of a nightmare, he sometimes begged that he hadn't tried to stop the experiment; he wished that Hojo had killed him as surely as he'd killed his own son. On nights like those he set his demons free and watched through their eyes in a daze as they slaughtered countless people. Sometimes it was the only way he could truly feel alive, as if by watching their deaths he might gain some kind of meaningful existence. If anything he felt worse when he finally came back to his senses, covered blood and lying in some alleyway in the backstreets of Edge. He'd drag himself over to 7th Heaven and drown himself in his nightmares which he'd found were a better punishment than a hangover.

He caught in one now, but he knew it so well he could easily replay it over and over in his head. It always ended as wings burst out of his back and Hojo cackled with insane laughter. He grimaced in his sleep then rolled over and opened his eyes.

Immediately he could tell that he was no longer in his allotted room, thought this was his usual room whenever he stayed at 7th Heaven, (and if he was being honest he'd have to admit that he spent more time at 7th Heaven than he did in his own flat recently) as he looked around he noticed small blood stains on the wall and suddenly remembered were he was. With a low sigh Vincent rolled back onto his back and winced, then stared down in shock as he saw he wasn't wearing his usual attire. His chest was bare but was so covered in bandages that he assumed Cloud was the one who had put on the dressings. As good as he was with a sword when it came to first aid, Cloud wasn't really very experienced. Black leggings had been pulled hurriedly on and hung off his slim hips, Tifa had often nagged him about eating more, but he'd never had the stomach for large meals. Absentmindedly he felt his forehead and found his bandana to be missing. _ I suppose it was to effectively check my temperature_ He thought and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead in an attempt to gauge his temperature, it burned against the cool skin of his hand. With another low sigh he moved his hand away from his forehead and gently pressed the bandages on his chest. A sharp bolt of pain shot through him as something warm rose up his throat.

Choking he sat up quickly, ignoring the pain the action caused and coughed heavily into his hand, as the suddenly salty liquid slid across his tongue he gagged and spat it out into his palm before it could make him sick. A small pool of blood dripped steadily onto the bed sheets. Almost shuddering with revulsion, he childishly moved his knees so they were resting against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, closing his eyes with a small moan.

He knew most of his ribs were broken, but one of them couldn't have punctured his lung could it? He should have been dead by now if that was the case, was it something else that was wrong with him? His thoughts immediately went to the Protomateria resting in his chest, now that Chaos wasn't in his mind anymore, did that mean the Protomateria would be expelled from his body? He touched his chest gently and felt the scar inches away from his heart; he could still sometimes felt Rosso's hand slamming into his chest, cutting through flesh and bone to reach the Materia, Weiss or rather Hojo so desperately sought. Absentmindedly he rubbed his arms then stopped and stared in horror at his left arm, either Cloud or Tifa had taken off his gauntlet, the amour that had hid his mutation for so long that he'd stopped worrying about concealing it. He felt his breath quicken at the thought of them turning away in horror as they saw his arm then shook his head, Cloud and Tifa would never react that way to anything, at least he'd like to hope so.

_You are awake then?_

Vincent flinched and looked around warily, he couldn't see the demon but it was undoubtedly Chaos's voice resounding through his mind.

_Down here my host, I told Tifa it would be better if you had the bed instead of me_.

Vincent leaned forward and saw lying spread-eagle on a mattress was Chaos, despite how awful he looked at Vincent, his voice was very steady.

_Besides it's easier for me to stretch out on this nest_, he demonstrated this by stretching out his unbound wing with a satisfied purr. _You humans prefer nests of a constricting nature, don't you?_

Vincent opened his mouth to speak, only to choke on the blood still bubbling up his throat. Gasping he turned aside coughing heavily into his hand, feeling the broken bones in his chest jar painfully.

_Do not try to speak with your voice._ Chaos's voice was surprisingly soft, comforting almost, _try to relax._

Vincent took in a shuddering breath and spat into his palm again, _you sound…better._

_Yes, my powers of healing work better when I am resting,_ the demon briefly smiled, exposing his fangs slightly before his tone became serious again, _my host we don't know what's wrong with you._

_I have a theory, the Protomateria; it's still in my chest. It could be-_ he was cut off by another coughing fit that felt like his throat was being ripped to shreds.

_Detaching itself from your body? It's possible, I learnt from Cloud's memories that certain humans can absorb Materia into their bodies. Or it could be that it's simply been dislodged and your body is trying to manoeuvre it back into its correct position. _Chaos yawned widely and rolled onto his side, _sorry._ He said apologetically, _communicating with you in this way is draining. My strength is limited._

In spite of himself Vincent felt a flicker of amusement, saying that his strength was limited was the closest Chaos was likely to come to saying that he was weak. He felt the need to humour the demon though so he nodded seriously; _I understand it's hard for you._ He briefly touched his left arm._ It's hard for me too. _

_Oh?_ Chaos looked at him curiously and with some effort propped himself up on his right arm, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Vincent's arm. _So that's what you been hiding all these years._

Vincent lowered his head, his hair falling over his face effectively hiding it from the demon; _yes that's what I've been hiding_. He said bitterly, _a mockery of a limb inflicted on me by Hojo._

_Was this before or after your mate-_ he stopped suddenly sensing Vincent's discomfort at the word then went on, _your friend somehow contained and forced me into your mind._

_This was before. _ Vincent took a deep breath before continuing, _this was before Lucrecia tried to resuscitate me, before Hojo discarded me as a failure, he tried to fuse a fourth demon into my mind. However either the demon was not strong enough to accept me as a host or I was too weak at that stage to be in any condition to cope with another mind pressing against mine, I am more inclined to believe it was I who was too weak. _Vincent paused and closed his eyes with a sigh, _it wasn't strong enough to fuse completely but it left this. _He raised his left arm, _a mutation in place of my own arm._

Chaos moved closer and sniffed the air; _it doesn't smell like another demon my host._

_It's been a part of me for so long._ Vincent touched his arm gently; _it could have been mine all along._

The skin on his arm was twisted and blackened with thick red veins running up his forearm, several spiky bone like spines stuck out through his skin and long black curved claws extended from the tips of his fingers.

_My host_, Chaos seemed to be struggling to find the right words, _this does not make you inhuman-_

_If this doesn't make me inhuman then what does! _Vincent snapped all his anger and pain suddenly reaching a breaking point. _I had to hide myself away from the world for more than thirty years because I couldn't control myself!_

_You chose to hide, you didn't have to-_

_You don't understand_, Vincent moaned, _how can you understand?_

Chaos fell silent for a moment and when he next spoke his voice was deadly soft, _I can't understand how it feels to have no control over your own body, I can't understand how it feels to be shunned and despised simply because of what I am? I can't understand the guilt and torment of waking up in a dark alley covered in blood wondering if I killed someone close to me? _

Vincent rubbed his forehead distractedly, I_'m sorry, I didn't mean to…... I couldn't help myself._

Chaos looked at him then inclined his head, _I understand, you need to rest now and so do I. Speech is incredibly draining so I can't imagine what shouting must have done to you. _

Admittedly Vincent did feel weary, he sighed and lay back carefully so not to jar his ribs again, _you're right, I should sleep. _Vincent closed his eyes, _thank you Chaos._

The demon purred with amusement.

* * *

><p>If anyone's wondering the part in italics at the beginning of the chapter was a quote from the game.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been temporarily uninspired

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Spinning round and round and round. An endless ritual dance of thanks for the prey, Chaos stared across the field and suddenly froze, standing beneath the trees was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen, her pale skin shimmered in the low light like gossamer silk and the green gems of her eyes shone. Chaos swallowed nervously and advanced towards her, a low purr rumbling in his throat. One way or another he would find a way to make her his.<em>

Chaos jerked awake and hissed at the sudden pain the action caused, he glanced at his chest and noticed the blood seeping through the bandages, he'd have to ask Tifa to change them when she had the time, he didn't trust Cloud to do it without deliberately hurting him; especially now his poison was running through the human's veins.

Chaos restlessly tapped his claws against the floor, he couldn't move yet he felt such a strong desire to move, it took all of his concentration to keep himself still. He tried to distract himself by tracking the flow of poison in Cloud's veins but it didn't work (though admittedly as he saw that one of the more painful stages was about to begin it lifted his dark mood considerably) so instead as a form of escape he tried to pinpoint the source of his host's problem by locating the Protomateria and judging from memory whether or not it had changed position. To his annoyance he discovered that his host had been correct and that it had changed position, healing the problem should have been an easy matter but…

Chaos turned to face his host and watched as the human shifted in his sleep and moaned, the only rational explanation Chaos could think of was that some Mako had seeped into his host's body and that he was now suffering from a mild form of Mako fever. But again that was an easily cured ailment and his host wasn't healing, he sighed at the absurdity of it all and made contact with his host's consciousness. _My host? Are you capable of speech? I am bored and I do not think anyone else is awake yet._

He watched his host's fitful movements stop and smiled slightly as the familiar smoky voice echoed in his mind.

_I am well in mind but not in body as you can see for yourself Chaos._

The demon pursed his lips, _it seems that rest had a positive effect on you; I can't say the same for myself however._

_Why? You sound well._

Chaos sniggered; _there is a difference to sounding well and actually being well my host. You could possibly move if you chose, I however am bound by my injuries._ He frowned at the human, _you should have realised that._

_My apologies, _his host sounded tired and strained.

_What is wrong? _Despite himself Chaos felt concerned about the human, he hadn't sounded like that the night before, and he'd been in a worse state then.

_It's_, his host paused for a moment then went on, _it's Hellmasker, he's taking advantage of my weakness and trying to seize control._

Chaos growled low in his throat as the door opened and Cloud walked in, as Chaos watched him he noticed that his left arm bound up in a sling, he felt a wicked smile touch the corners of his lips. "How is he?" Cloud asked, gesturing towards his host.

Chaos pulled a face, _he doesn't seem to be improving,_ he met Cloud's gaze seriously, _the Protomateria has been dislodged from its correct position in his chest, this was probably the cause of the internal bleeding. However this should have been remedied overnight, but…interferences from others seem to have prevented this from happening. _

Cloud looked worriedly at his host and sighed "I'd thought the worst was over for the moment" he bent over the human and examined him carefully "he's burning up" he said quietly and turned back to Chaos. "Can you help him?"

Chaos frowned, either the poison had mellowed Cloud's spite or he was genuinely worried about his host and was prepared to put his hatred aside for a while if it could help his friend.

Chaos was felt personally inclined to believe the first option.

But he'd always thought the worst of humans after years of being trapped in the mind of one who had seen all the cruelty humans could inflict on each other. He gazed into Cloud's eyes and saw no hatred obscuring his question. _Hellmasker is strong, _he said simply, _he is stronger and more intelligent than any of the other demons excluding myself, he exists to cause suffering to the host and lives to drive them insane. He has nearly succeeded on several occasions and was only stopped with the combined efforts of myself and my host, we nearly failed to stop him on each occasion and that was when we were at full strength. _

"So you can't help?" it wasn't exactly accusing but it wasn't particularly friendly either, Chaos shifted uncomfortably, he preferred it when Cloud was angry, at least then he knew he could retort back. He didn't want to reason with this strange listless Cloud.

_It is not the fact that I cannot, it's that if I tried it would only result in failure._

"Don't try to get around this by using phrasing it differently and thinking I won't work it out"he snapped, suddenly moving forward as though he was going to shake the demon. Before he could however, a brief grimace of pain twisted his features and he drew back, holding his left arm. "Listen" he went on in a much softer tone "he's one of the only people I can relate to, I-" he sighed and continued "I don't know what I'd do without him. So please, if you can, help him" with that said he turned and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Chaos snorted and resumed tapping the floor while glaring at the door, _humans_ he said derisively, _they only play nice when they want something from you. _

_Cloud's a good man_

Chaos didn't turn to look at his host but continued to glare at the door Cloud just exited; _does he always have such drastic mood swings? One minute he wants to kill me and the next he's trying to be civil._

_Humans often do that, _his host noted; _they can do the most terrible things to each other then still ask for forgiveness for their actions._ He suddenly sounded very bitter and Chaos frowned in confusion.

_My host?_

Before his host could reply however the door swung open again and Tifa came in somehow balancing two trays in her arms "good morning" she said brightly and set the trays on a bedside table "how are you feeling?"

"Tired" Chaos rasped but smiled as warmly as he could at Tifa "but it's an improvement from last night"

Tifa sat down beside him and gently held the back of her hand against his forehead "you haven't got a fever, but I'm going to have to change your bandages Chaos" she glanced pointedly at the blood which was steadily dripping onto the mattress "then if you're feeling up to it, there's someone I want you to meet"

"Who is that?" Chaos asked politely, he thought he probably who it was but he wasn't entirely sure.

"you'll see" Tifa said mysteriously and turned to go, before she left the room however she laughed and came back "sorry I forgot to give you your breakfast" she retrieved the tray from the table and set it down in front of him "do you think you can eat it yourself?"

Chaos felt his face flush at the thought of Tifa feeding him and nodded quickly.

Tifa nodded and glanced back at Vincent who was still sleeping fitfully "do you think I should wake him?" she asked worriedly "what if he's having another nightmare?"

Chaos shook his head "no, he needs as much rest as possible, when he wakes he'll eat, I'll make sure of it"

Tifa smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek "thank you Chaos, you're an angel"

Chaos felt the familiar warmth flow through him and mentally sniggered at the thought of himself as an angel, but inclined his head seriously "I am honoured" he said simply "to be considered as pure as an angel, such frame will not be mine unfortunately, I was born from tainted Lifestream, I will never see paradise"

Tifa cupped his cheek and turned his face towards hers "don't think like that, there's a paradise for everyone, I've seen it" she turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Chaos touched his cheek gently then turned to his tray with some interest, it was a simple meal of heated bread, cooked meat and a glass of a strange orange liquid, a small pink flower completed the arrangement. Chaos prodded it with a claw and shuddered at the presence of pure Lifestream that inhabited the flower, making a mental note not to touch it in future he started to eat his meal.

He was halfway through eating the heated bread, which was a lot crunchier than he expected to be when a soft groan made him look round. His host was finally stirring.

Chaos swallowed his mouthful and sniffed warily at the orange liquid when his host's familiar voice rang out in the silence.

"It's called orange juice Chaos"

Chaos turned to face him and thoughtfully chewed a piece of meat as he examined him, his host was very pale apart from his cheeks that were flushed from fever, _demon fever_ Chaos thought sadly as his gaze travelled over the rest of his host's features, there were dark pronounced shadows under his host's eyes and the ruby glow in them seemed to have dimmed considerably. _Good morning my host. _He said politely and watched as his host rubbed his forehead tiredly with the back of his hand; in spite of himself he felt a twinge of worry.

"Good morning Chaos" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the demon then smiled weakly "you have a piece of bacon sticking out of your mouth"

Chaos growled in annoyance and swallowed the meat quickly, _can you eat my host?_ He gestured towards the table, _there is food for you._

His host looked at the tray and shook his head, "no, I don't think I can eat yet"

_You hardly eat anyway _Chaos complained and out of the corner of his eye watched his host carefully for a reaction, when none came he snarled briefly, _is there something you're not telling me my host?_

"Since when were you concerned about me?"

Chaos shook his head; _it's not that it's just that…what aren't you telling me?_

"What's to tell?" His host asked quietly, "I'm sick and injured."

_Demon fever_ Chaos muttered and his host looked at him, a surprised expression crossing his features

"What did you say?"

_Demon fever, I thought I should give a name to your aliment since it occurs quite regularly._

His host's hand right hand moved to his left and rested on the mutated skin "yes" he said softly "yes that's a good name for it"

_What aren't you telling me Vincent!_ Chaos suddenly howled then stopped, shocked by what he had said.

"Vincent" he host said softly "you said my name, you've never said it before"

_Tell me my host_ Chaos pleaded, he felt dizzy, how could he have called his host by his name? Using it suggested they were friends and they weren't friends. _I've told you my stories over the years, I've told you what has happened to me, now it's your turn to return the favour._

His host sighed and when he looked up and met Chaos gaze his expression was truly haunted "there's another demon inside me" he said slowly "he's teamed up with Hellmasker" he let out a small groan and looked away briefly and when he looked back his eyes were burning "and they're trying to kill me"

* * *

><p>AN: I enjoyed writing a little about Chaos's idea of toast and bacon, it made me chuckle

Oh yes does anyone have any suggestions for this new demon's name, I have an idea but would prefer to hear yours first


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been on holiday for the past couple of weeks so I haven't been able to update. Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long but here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>He has told Chaos, should we be concerned?<em>

_No my master is weak now, very weak. Already the effects are beginning to show, if all goes to plan in a matter of days he'll be on the verge of death._

_So we can proceed with the next stage without interference from Chaos?_

_Yes, Chaos has lost too much of his strength, he cannot stop us now._

Vincent covered his ears to try and block out the conversation despite the fact that it was being held within his mind; he turned his gaze towards Chaos and felt a surge of shock at the sight. The demon's teeth were drawn back in a silent snarl; his eyes tightly shut as several tears streamed down his face, tangled mixed feelings of hurt and shock radiated from his mind in sickeningly powerful waves that made Vincent's stomach flip unpleasantly.

"Why?" Chaos choked and opened his eyes, they burned with such an intensity that Vincent couldn't meet his gaze. "Why didn't you say _anything_!" the last word dissolved into a savage howl and Chaos drove his claws deep into the floor. "Why?"

Vincent wrapped his arms around his stomach and started to rock back and forth "I didn't want to worry anyone" already he could feel blood bubbling up his throat and closed his mouth quickly. Squeezing his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at the demon's accusing yet hurt gaze, he heard laughter emanating from the depths of his mind.

Vaguely he heard Chaos laugh shrilly "didn't want to worry anyone?" he said mockingly, yet his voice was strangely high pitched and shook with every word. "You'd rather die than worry anyone then?"

Vincent felt something constricting in his chest and managed to gasp out "death would be preferable" he bit back a cry as pain lanced up his back, again he heard the same mocking laughter coming from within his mind.

_Feel our power, puny human! _It was a voice he'd never heard before, yet it's presence was all too familiar. _You can't fight our combined strength, your transformation is beginning. _

"No!" Chaos spat "Death is never preferable! There is no paradise for us my host! Only torment and endless pain, an existence" he finished derisively "known as life"

Vincent could only gasp in response, his chest and back were burning with a pain too terrible for him to make a sound; he clawed desperately at his ribs with his demonic hand, feeling the skin rip from the bones like paper.

"No, my host! My host stop!" Chaos managed to drag himself to the edge of the mattress but lay there exhausted, one hand stretching out uselessly towards him.

_Look at him crawl, like the worm he is! Feel our power and be transformed!_

Vincent finally let out a strangled scream as he felt the skin on his back tear open as two wings exploded out from the confines of his flesh and draped limply over his thin frame. Vincent choked and gasped, his breath coming in short fast panicky gasps. He felt something trickle out of his mouth and wiped it away with the back of his hand, a bright green liquid was smeared across his pale skin. With a low moan he reached out and touched his wings, they quivered lightly in response to his touch. The skin stretched tightly over the bones, giving them a skeletal, malnourished appearance, Vincent felt a low moan escape from his lips as Hellmasker burst into mocking laughter.

_My poor pitiful master, don't worry. Your torment will not last as much longer._

Chaos bared his teeth in a savage snarl as he looked at the new limbs decorating Vincent's shoulders, "those are not yours my host, nor do they belong to Hellmasker" he glared into Vincent eyes and let out a series of short sharp growls that echoed in the small room "those wings" he continued "belong to the Other"

"Other?" Vincent managed to ask, it was hard to get the word out from between his pants. A few bandages came off his chest and floated down onto the bed slowly.

"It seems only fitting that I call him that since I do not know this demon's name" Chaos explained and growled again "by doing this he's trying to challenge me"

Vincent almost laughed but pain jarred his shoulders and he bit back a cry instead "how?" he asked when he was able to speak again "how could _this_" he gestured at his wings "possibly be challenging you!" he couldn't believe a demon would stoop as low as to mark his body merely as a challenge to another demon, that doubled with the fact that he now had wings was pushing him closer and closer to snapping under the strain. Not the mention the almost hysterical laughter still echoing in his mind.

"When I was dominant in your mind" Chaos said as gently as he could as though sensing Vincent's distress "my scent was automatically mixed with yours, obviously the Other didn't want this smell to linger as he wants to be dominant so he thought that the most effective way of replacing my scent with to add more of his limbs to your anatomy"

Vincent let out a strangled cry out horror as the door flew open and Cloud burst in, sword raised "what's doing on! I heard screams!" his gaze travelled over Chaos who was lying on his chest, his teeth bared in a savage snarl, then to Vincent, one hand clutching at his bleeding chest, wings trembling above him. "Oh my god"

Cloud's look of horror made it all worse and Vincent felt his stomach turn over. He suddenly threw up a revolting mix of green slime and his own blood, choking on the foul mix as it spilled onto the bed, the action made the Protomateria in his chest shift painful and he met Cloud's gaze, shaking with the agony of it "Cloud, Cloud help me" he whispered as a few silent tears suddenly streamed down his face.

Cloud came over to him at once and wrapped his arms around the gunman, who sank willingly into the embrace and buried his face in Cloud's shoulder. Cloud gently stroked his hair as Vincent trembled in his arms "shhh Vince, it's alright, you're going to be okay"

Vincent felt himself nodding without having any memory of performing the action, his eyes kept closing but he'd didn't want to sleep, not now when this demon could attack again at any minute, but he was now too exhausted and drained to stop himself and he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Before him stood a tall figure, a long grey cloak trailed down from his arms and flowed around him like water. Spines stuck out from his arms and neck, running down his spine and stopping just before his pelvis, but two large spines also extended from the tip of long tail that rested just by the demon's feet. His face was covered by a grey hood giving him the appearance of an executioner, two large skeletal wings lay folded on his back. "So" it hissed, the voice was low and rasping but had a youthful tone to it that reminded him faintly of Kadaj "you are Vincent Valentine, my host, though that name for you is already taken, is it not?"_

_Vincent didn't reply, instead he continued to study this emaciated demon._

_The demon's tail lashed the dust covering the ground "Answer me human!" it spat angrily and through the darkness of the hood Vincent could see long reptilian fangs. "You have no control over me!"_

"_You are in my mind" Vincent said quietly "I am the one who holds power over you I'm afraid"_

_The demon stiffened with rage and Vincent could hear it's teeth grinding together "you try my patience human" it hissed "I've a good mind to kill you now and save myself the trouble"_

_Vincent said nothing in response, he only stared at the demon._

_The demon waited for a few seconds before sighing and folding his arms, the grey cloak almost blending in with his pale skin perfectly "I thought you'd had all that impertinence beaten out of you by Hojo" it smirked as Vincent stiffened "yes I know all about that human" it snarled "I know everything about that time, and do you know why?" it bared it's teeth menacingly "because I was born from your own desire for vengeance, Hojo may have implanted the very dregs of my soul, but you were the one who stoked the embers of my existence. I grew by feeding on your own twisted desires"_

"_Who are you?" Vincent choked and swayed suddenly dizzy, his right hand clutching his chest within which the Protomateria was shifting. _

_The demon chuckled darkly and knelt down beside Vincent, digging a long black claw under his chin so he was forced to look into the demon's face, with the other hand he removed his hood, jet black hair fell past his shoulders and his eyes were closed "your demise" he whispered and opened his eyes, they were completely black, without pupils or irises. Soulless._

_Vincent opened his mouth to scream but felt something lash his face, forcing his mouth closed as the force of the blow threw him off balance and he toppled over._

"_Silence human!"_

_Vincent gasped and felt his cheek, a long slash cut across his left cheekbone "who are you?" he repeated as the demon approached, a murderous intent burning in his eyes._

"_Xaphan" the demon hissed and raised his tail, whipping it through the air to connect sharply with the side of Vincent's head._

* * *

><p>Vincent gasped and sat up abruptly, a low moan escaping his lips at the sudden pain burning in his chest.<p>

"Hey take it easy"

Vincent looked round and saw that he'd been lying in Tifa's arms "I-I'm sorry" he stammered "I didn't mean to disturb you"

Tifa silenced him with a look "it's alright, I only just finished changing Chaos's bandages, he kept making such a fuss" she gestured towards the demon who lay curled up on the mattress and smiled "he wanted to stay awake until you regained consciousness"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You've been unconscious for three hours Vincent, I've changed your bandages as well but since those" she gestured towards his wings "have grown, they've affected the positions of the muscles in your chest, which in turn affected the Protomateria. I did the best I could to stop the bleeding on your back but it'll be a while before the wounds heal there" she touched his chest lightly in the place where the Protomateria used to rest "you may have some pain here but it's to be expected" she held the back of her hand against his forehead "and your fever's spiked just to top things off" she muttered but smiled at him good-naturedly.

Now that she'd mentioned it Vincent did feel uncomfortably hot, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "My head is burning" he whispered and sighed with relief as she held her cool hand against his forehead. "Tifa I'm…" he couldn't finish.

"Hush" she breathed "it's okay" she ran one of her hands over his wings and he jerked in surprise. "What happened to you Vincent?" she asked quietly "why did this happened?"

Vincent hesitated, he didn't want to worry her and telling Tifa that he might soon die would cause her endless worry, before he could say anything however, he felt her hand touch his arm. He let out a low moan and leaned into her touch, relishing the comfort the simple action brought, to have the limb treated as something normal rather than something horrific and malformed both amazed and calmed him, at last here was someone who understood, someone who cared.

Tifa gently ran her hand down his mutated limb, smiling as he relaxed completely in her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed it gently "you don't have to tell me what's wrong Vincent, but it's obviously serious and knowing you, it's probably life threatening" she cupped his cheek in her hand and turned him round to face her "but if I can help in anyway just tell me, alright?"

He nodded slowly and leaned his head on her shoulder, pressing his forehead against her neck. Her skin was deliciously cool against his burning skin. Tifa stroked his hair, holding his mutilated hand tightly, ignoring the spines sticking out of his skin. "Try to get some sleep now Vincent, you need it more than ever now"

Vincent nodded slowly and closed his eyes, but just as he began his descent into unconsciousness, a voice rang out in his mind, low and threatening.

_Your demise is unavoidable human, soon you will fall and we will take your body for ourselves. The age of the demon will begin. _

Another time, in another place the information would have worried Vincent. But now he was too tried to care, better to wait until he was rested before worrying about anything so crucial.

A low comforting chuckle sounded quietly on the edge of his failing hearing.

"Sleep my host, sleep"

* * *

><p>AN: Were the wings too much? I was pondering this as I wrote it but Xaphan seems to be a demon who likes to be melodramatic, and Hellmasker would have agreed since it caused Vincent a lot of pain

Please tell me your opinions :)

Meganoodledoodle


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whether or not this can be considered speedy update I'm not sure, though it probably is considering my usual updating speed. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>Chaos felt his host slip into unconsciousness and sighed with relief, now he could investigate without any problems. Despite being asleep at the time of his host's confrontation with the Other, he dimly sensed a turmoil within his host which had made his rest uneasy, he was now determined to find out who this demon was and whether…he didn't want to consider the possibility and yet it lingered in the back of his mind. Could this demon be one of his own kind? He'd always believed he was the last, but could another of his kin had escaped and lived through that terrible day? He gently probed his host's mind with a kind of uneasy excitement, careful not to wake the other demons as he did. Whenever the host slept there was little for the demons to do but sleep and soon it had become a habit for most of them, even Hellmasker had given in to the urge to sleep which Chaos thanked the Goddess for; if Hellmasker had been awake Chaos wouldn't have had the strength to fight him off.<p>

The one he was searching for however was awake and sensed his arrival. _Chaos_ he hissed and Chaos watched as skeletal wings stretched out threateningly in a territorial display, his alpha scent filling Chaos's nose. _We finally meet._

Chaos felt his heart sink in his chest, this demon was not one of his kind, _the pleasure is all mine_, he said bitterly and growled softly, _I have seen many demons in my time but I have never seen one as decrepit as you._

The Other snarled and his tail lashed the ground in his fury, _do not test me, you do not have the strength to fight me._

_Neither do you, if we were fighting physically. I am stronger than you. _He was speaking the truth, this Other was feeble next to him, and yet….Chaos felt a snarl rumble in his throat, he was too weak to consider standing let alone fighting. _Tell me your name._ He kept his tone polite and civil, it was better if he kept on this demon's good side for the time being, at least until he'd figured out how to destroy him.

_Didn't our human tell you?_ The Other laughed, _doesn't he have any courtesy?_

Again Chaos felt a snarl rising in his throat; _my host has recently been unable to communicate with me due to ill health. _ As he said this, the Other erupted into derisive howls of laughter.

_Unable to communicate, _the Other howled in delight and wiped his soulless black eyes, _what a evasive way of putting it Chaos, you are obviously fond of our human if you pin such titles on him._

_I treat him with the respect I feel he deserves. _Chaos said fairly, trying to ignore the rising anger in his stomach. It was hard not to leap at the Other and tear him shreds. _Until he has saved your life, I don't think you could understand the depths of his honour._

_Respect? Honour? Humanity does not possess nor deserve such qualities! Our suffering was caused by them! Unless you managed to shut out these memories, you should know what scars it left on both your physical and mental being! _The depths of the Other's rage at the memories was hard to fathom, as far as Chaos could sense it was a mix of crazed hatred towards the humans for causing his agony and confusion as to why they could do such things to him in the name of science? Taking advantage of the Other's confused state, he probed his mind to find the origin of this hatred. At first the thought of harming another being had at first seemed so foreign and wrong to the Other that having such torments inflicted on himself was mind destroying, he'd spiralled into insanity to escape and had only just managed to come back to his senses after decades of being little more than a beast, screaming in some dark corner of his host's mind until, perhaps the coming of Omega had lit a spark in his mind and enabled him to think rationally again. Allowed him to think and plot revenge on the humans who had destroyed him.

Chaos withdrew slowly from the Other's mind, shaken by the depths of his rage and almost childish confusion. Probing the demon's mind had used too much of his energy. _Some humans, _he managed to say weakly, _only some humans aren't honourable, most have never intentionally harmed a living being. Pure Lifestream flows through them._

_Having pure Lifestream in their veins does not influence the life of the human, _the Other snarled, his fury at Chaos's defiance washed over the demon in sickening waves. _It does not change the human._

Admittedly the Other did have a point, Hojo used to have pure Lifestream flowing through his own veins before he'd added the cells of the destroyer in order to try and join with (his brother) Omega. Hojo who had driven his host's intended mate to sealing herself inside his birth cave. The cave in which he was born and was supposed to arise again when Omega was summoned. Hojo the kin killer who had in end killed his own son, even the thought of such a thing sent shivers running down Chaos's spine. _It doesn't affect the human I admit, but mostly the essence of the Lifestream does influence their behaviour._

_And what of our human? _ The Other spat, _is his blood pure? Or is it tainted by our presence?_

_I myself am born from negative, tainted Lifestream! _Chaos growled, _have your senses grown so weak during your time as a mindless animal that you cannot tell the difference between tainted Lifestream and Pure?_

_Tread carefully Chaos, you cannot fathom my power._

_You dare to challenge me?_ Chaos extended his right hand out his side and felt Death Penalty suddenly appear in his grasp.

The Other leapt back with a startled hiss and let out a series of clicks that Chaos quickly recognised as a distress cry, he was calling for Hellmasker to defend him. With a roar Chaos sprang at the demon swinging the gun into the side of the Other's head with a satisfying crunch. The Other howled in pain and staggered back clutching the side of his head from which blood flowed from a large gore wound. _You'll pay for this! _He shrieked, _you curse the day you dared to challenge Xaphan!_

_So that is your name, _Chaos purred, it'd be simple to ask Tifa to get one of the Shinra humans to see if they could find a file in their records on him. _But you challenged me Xaphan_, _it only fair that I responded to such a challenge._

Xaphan swayed, his pain and shock washing over Chaos's already weak mind. _You'll pay for this_. He hissed, _you and our human. You will both perish._

In response Chaos aimed Death penalty at Xaphan's leg; he would not mortally wound him unless he had to. _Go now, or I will shoot._

Xaphan glared at him defiantly for a few seconds then turned tail and ran, disappearing quickly from Chaos's sight and mental probe.

Chaos considered following him then decided against it, he still had some honour. He would leave his enemy to heal slightly before launching another attack. Slowly he withdrew from his host's mind and felt himself slump down on his temporary nest, his talk with Xaphan, (not to mention reading and searching his mind and attacking him) had exhausted him both physically and mentally. His body shaking from the strain, he propped himself up on his right arm and looked over at his host. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, his breath escaping from him in harsh pants; Chaos could think of one reason why his host's health had suddenly taken a turn for the worst.

Warily he probed his mind only to discover Hellmasker's furious presence.

_How dare you injure one of your own! After all we did for you over the years!_

_All you did for me was provide entertainment_ Chaos replied calmly, _and if you recall, you weren't very civil to me the last time we spoke so it only seems fair that I extend such courtesies to your comrade._

Hellmasker growled,_ tread carefully, harbinger of the planet. Your precious host's life is on the line._

_I doubt that, most of your strength comes from Xaphan and he's been injured._

_I told that idiot not to reveal his name! To know one's name is to know their being. He's endangered our whole operation!_

_Indeed, _Chaos agreed then snarled at Hellmasker, exposing his long fangs, _now tell me what you're doing to my host._

_A simple malady, _Hellmasker gestured around him and grinned horribly, _what the humans call Mako fever has been enhanced by our power into something more deadly. It will work away at his defences, tearing them to pieces one by one and then…_Hellmasker let out triumphant howl, _he will have no choice but to surrender to our will in order to escape the torment of his own body!_

_Yes, _Chaos said slowly, _but in the end what will this really achieve Hellmasker? All that will happen is that you'll take over the body of disease-weakened body hardly fit for anything. Your plan has many fatal flaws._

_And of course you'd be able to see them, _Hellmasker snarled, _Chaos, Omega's squire. You are able to travel the stars while we are dissolved into little more than fragments of our former selves. You who are truly immortal are obviously more superior when it comes to making plans._ Hellmasker's voice dropped into a savage whisper, _but be warned Chaos, if you interfere once more, I will see to it that I will injure more than your arm._

_You harm my host and I'll see you perish. _Chaos felt Death Penalty appear in his hand once more and this time aimed it at Hellmasker's heart. _Now stop this fever before I kill you._

_Silly Chaos, _Hellmasker sighed, _didn't your father teach you to always be on your guard?_

_What?_ Chaos turned round in time to see Xaphan charging towards him, his eyes ablaze with fury, Chaos leapt out of the way and fired Death Penalty at Hellmasker's shoulder and leg. The bullets sank deep into the demon's skin and Hellmasker howled in pain and sank to the floor. _You'll pay for this Chaos!_

Xaphan was still coming towards Chaos with murder in his eyes; _you injured my comrade and myself Chaos. _He hissed, _you will not live to cause anymore damage._

Chaos spread out his wings and growled threateningly. _You dare to challenge me again? After the wound I gave you?_

Xaphan faltered slightly, one hand touching his wound carefully, a resentful acceptance filled his eyes and he snarled irritably. _I will let you go this once_, he muttered, _but remember this, you have made dangerous enemies of us this day. The next time we meet I shall show you no mercy._ He moved to Hellmasker's side and helped the demon to his feet, slowly they withdrew from sight and Chaos withdrew from his host's mind.

_They've gone for now, it'll take them a while to recover from the wounds I gave them. My host is safe for now._ He smiled and turned to look at his host, the human was still restless, his moans quickly escalating into low cries. Chaos cursed in his native tongue, he hadn't stopped the demons from causing the fever, his host could be dying now!

A memory slowly surfaced in his mind, one of Cloud, stony faced demanding to know if he'd attempt to save his host. He'd considered giving his host his own strength before but his own need had been too great then. He watched the human tossing around in the blankets and sighed. He couldn't leave him to such suffering with a clear conscience. _Quid pro quo. _ With that in mind, he made his decision.

Slowly, carefully he allowed his consciousness to merge with his host's and after making sure that Hellmasker and Xaphan couldn't break through his host's mental barrier, he poured his own strength into his host's body. He wanted to scream at the sensation which was horrifying to feel himself grow steadily weaker and weaker as another grew strong on his suffering. Despite that he could feel his host growing stronger as his fevered movements became still and he breathed a lot more easily.

Chaos smiled giddily in triumph and broke away from his host's mind as the last of his strength left him; he closed his eyes and fainted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chaos? Chaos are you alright?"<em>

Chaos stirred slightly, his body protesting at the movement, he felt terrible, the resounding throb of pain through his body was similar to when his host had first discovered him in Midgar's ruins, and though it was not as intense it was enough to make him yowl with the sudden rush of it.

"_Take it easy Chaos, try to relax"_

Chaos frowned; the voice was feminine, familiar and strangely comforting, yet far away as though she was speaking to him from across a great distance. A hand moved lightly over his wings, soothing him immensely. He wanted to open his eyes but he felt too tired to try, _maybe partially healing my host wasn't the best idea I've had. I needed that energy for myself, without it…well just look at me._ He bit his lip, the only part of his body he could still move without causing himself further pain. _No he needed it more than I and in any case, it's in return for saving me. Quid pro quo._

"_Chaos can you hear me?"_

Chaos nodded, his head throbbing with pain from the movement and he cried out, instinctively curling into a ball, which sent more pain shooting down his spine. He whimpered.

"_Shhh, it's alright"_ the comforting hand moved onto his face and cupped his cheek _"that was a brave thing you did Chaos, you should be proud of yourself_"

_I am_, Chaos tried to say, but he couldn't even communicate mentally now. Some inner instinct told him that he'd almost died.

"_It's okay now"_ soft lips gently touched his forehead, sending a beautiful warmth through him _"you're going to be alright"_

Chaos again, tried to speak but couldn't. He wanted to thank this human who'd somehow managed to drag him from the edge of death merely with her voice.

"_You know that the effects of what you did won't last forever though don't you?"_

Chaos nodded slightly to indicate that he did.

"_Soon you will have to defend him again Chaos, you and Vincent need each other more than you think Chaos, don't blame him for the things that have happened"_

Chaos shook his head rapidly, ignoring the pain the action caused_, I never blamed him, at least…I don't think so_. But maybe he had, in those dark forsaken nights, when he was half mad with grief and rage. He had blamed him then.

"_So this is Chaos?"_

Chaos frowned, another voice had joined the first, but this time the voice was masculine and one he didn't recognise. He mewled quietly trying to convey his question through the sound.

"_My name isn't really important; all you need to know is that I'm a friend of Cloud"_

Chaos growled low in his throat and coughed harshly, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was until now.

"_Yeah I know you're not really fond of Cloud. Hell I wasn't really for most of last year. I couldn't understand why he felt so guilty over my death, I died protecting what I believed in. I kept my SOLDIER honour and in the end I was glad that I had my friend with me at the end"_

Words were spinning in Chaos's head, _died? The human who's speaking to me is dead? Am I hallucinating? Or has the strain of viewing Xaphan's memories driven me insane?_ He coughed again and ran his tongue over his dry lips. He wanted to drink.

"_Here, drink this" _a small cup was held to Chaos's lips as a small hand slipped behind his head to help him drink. The water as it slipped past his lips burned at first and he recoiled from it, it contained pure Lifestream. Something he couldn't ingest without causing himself agony.

"_I don't think he can swallow it Aerith"_ the male said kindly and the cup was moved away from his lips. _"Remember what Vincent told Cloud, Born from tainted Lifestream. He won't be able to drink this"_ the cup was pressed against his lips again _"spit it out Chaos"_

_Aerith_? Chaos thought and then it clicked, of course, the female Vincent had travelled with during the time of Sephiroth. Cloud had always been particularly fond of her. Perhaps he saw her as a potential mate? Chaos thought of how Cloud had looked at Tifa and dismissed the idea quickly. Cloud desired Tifa, nothing could change that. He spat out the burning water into the cup and mewled his thanks as best he could. He licked his lips slowly and tested his voice "but…you're…d-"

"_Dead?" _The male finished for him and Chaos heard a smile in his voice _"not exactly Chaos, but no one ever really dies do they? So long as someone survives to remember them, I guess that's kind of why I wanted to be a hero. I'd live forever"_

"Can…I?"

"_Tell people you saw, sorry I mean heard us? Sure why not? Cloud's seen us plenty of times, though he might be a little ticked off that you of all people got to see us"_

Chaos tried opening his eyes again and this time was rewarded with a burst of bright light that almost made him close his eyes again. He was lying in a filed full of flowers, the same kind of flowers, he suddenly realised that had been used as a decoration on his breakfast tray, he automatically flinched away then paused as he realised that these didn't cause him any discomfort. Slowly he looked round cautiously and saw a young female and male kneeling in front of him. The female held a small basket of flowers and the male rested a giant sword across his shoulders.

"_Now you've seen us" _the female, Aerith said sweetly _"you can go now Chaos, it's not your time yet"_

"_There's not a place here for you just yet"_ the male rested his hand lightly on Chaos's shoulder and Chaos was aware of the great strength the human possessed. _"We'll be see you again properly one day, in the Promised land"_

"Thank you" Chaos managed to wheeze and the male smiled, and as he did Chaos noticed a scar cutting into his left cheek. As if he sensed the gaze the male tapped the scar and smiled sadly.

"_The price of freedom sure is steep" _he squeezed Chaos's shoulder gently _"so long for now friend"_

Chaos smiled weakly at him and sighed as his vision slowly failed and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Chaos! Chaos wake up!"<p>

Chaos blinked and everything suddenly came into focus, to his surprise Cloud was leaning over him with a concerned expression, anxiety flaring in his blue eyes.

Chaos shifted slightly to show that he was awake and moaned as pain washed over him anew, his head in particular was throbbing.

"Thank god" Cloud muttered and sat back, a slight smile crossing his lips "we thought you might have died"

"And…you'd like…that…wouldn't you" Chaos spat and tried to sit up, snarling with frustration as he was pushed down again by Cloud.

"Rest, you need it after what you did"

Chaos looked at him critically, his arm was still in a sling and admittedly he still looked pale and shaky, but there was a fire burning in his blue eyes and as he gazed steadily at Chaos, the demon could sense what seemed to be respect emanating from the human. "How…do you…know?"

Cloud gestured towards the bed "Vincent told me, soon after you passed out he woke up. He'd felt or maybe sensed what was going on and what you did" his gaze softened slightly as he looked towards the bed. "He's resting now Chaos, if you want to know. You've been unconscious for almost a day. Tifa was sure you weren't going to wake up"

_How wonderful to know how much faith she has in me. _Chaos thought then pushed the thought out of his mind. He needed to tell someone about his dream-vision. "I saw…Aerith" he said quietly and Cloud's gaze snapped back to him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You saw Aerith? Where was she?"

"Flower…field" Chaos panted, he wanted to drink more than ever now, he looked pleadingly up at Cloud "please…I need"

"Why did she see you?" Cloud asked, all at once his tone had become cold, less friendly and as Chaos watched the look of respect leave his eyes only to be replaced with the familiar blistering hatred.

"I don't know…Cloud, please" Chaos felt on the verge of begging now, his throat ached with thirst and he felt slightly faint, he was dimly aware of the fact that if he didn't get water soon he would die.

Cloud had stood up, his face stony and unreadable "excuse me" he said icily "I have things that need attending too" with that he turned and stalked out of the room.

"Cloud, don't go! I don't…know! HELP ME CLOUD PLEASE!" Chaos screamed, his words dissolving into mindless howls as pain ripped through his chest and arms. Sobbing with the agony of his injures and the raw feeling of his dry throat, he turned his eyes to the ceiling and howled. He howled as he had done in the ruins of Midgar when he'd realised that he was alone. He howled until he could howl no more and then closed his eyes exhausted.

It was obvious that Cloud could easily leave him here without water without feeling even slightly guilty. Unless Tifa came up to investigate or his host woke up Chaos couldn't see anyway out of his plight. With a long mournful sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for a miracle.

* * *

><p>AN: I personally feel that this is one of my better chapters considering the fact that's it's longer and wasn't as difficult to write as some of the others, but if I'm wrong feel free to tell me. Again was introducing Aerith and Zack into the story little too much? I thought it would give Cloud a good reason to hate Chaos again (because it'd be weird if Cloud suddenly stopped hating Chaos even if he just temporarily saved Vincent's life) since he doesn't seem the type to want to share his little 'visions' with Aerith and Zack with Chaos as they are quite personal to him seeing as they were his best friends and potential lover (back off fan girls I meant Aerith when I said lover ;D). And it could also lead to an argument between him and Tifa over treatment of Chaos which could add a little drama to the story :D

Anyway tell me what you think, hearing your opinions means I can write the story more to your preferences. :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I haven't been feeling very inspired recently :P thanks to everyone who's reviewed recently, it makes my day better to see the emails.

Omgitskirby: Things will get moving presently, and it won't be too long before Chaos is up on his feet as well, I promise :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>"<em>Well now Vincent, what shall we do?" <em>

_Lucrecia stood before him, a beautiful smile gracing her delicate features, as she looked around her "well?" she asked again when he didn't respond "are you doing to stand there like a statue or are you going to spend an afternoon with me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just-" _

"_That's alright, you're probably still tried from your work last night right?"_

"_Yes, I think so" Vincent looked down at his shoes, why did he always feel embarrassed around her, he'd like nothing more than to be able to speak his mind occasionally. He looked up suddenly, feeling her gaze on him "let's go for a walk" he suggested quickly._

"_And where shall we go on this walk?" She was teasing him now, her tone light and mischievous; she could tell he was nervous. _

"_Down to the river, it's a nice day" _

"_That sounds fun" she looped her arm through his and pulled him slightly "come on then"_

_Vincent went with her gladly, savouring the minutes he could spend with her. But he would have savoured them so much more if he had known what would happen when they got back._

Vincent jerked awake with a cry, clutching at his chest desperately, in his panic he felt his wings stretching out instinctively flailing at the air violently in a desperate fight or flight urge over which he had no control. With some effort he brought his panic back under control and managed to fold his wings, though they quivered slightly from the sudden shock of adrenaline. Panting harshly, he gazed around the room until his eyes rested on Chaos, the very reason he was able to respond to his dream in such a manner was because of the demon's actions, and he'd almost killed himself in doing so. Vincent felt a ripple of pity and ran his hand through his hair, trying to comb out the knots with his fingers as he thought. He'd never expected the demon to do such a thing for him, if what scattered memories he had of the process could be trusted then he remembered that Chaos's thoughts had mostly been fixed on repaying a debt. It must have been when he helped him in Midgar, but what about all the other times before that? Chaos had never really felt so pressed to repay him before and not in a way that would almost cost him his life. It just didn't make sense.

Vincent shook his head as memories of that sunny afternoon flooded his mind, how they sat and laughed by the river, as he finally got over his shyness and started to relax completely in her company. How afterwards his world had been ripped apart forever. Vincent shuddered; he needed to get out of this room, even if it was only for a little while, it held too many bad memories, too many bad thoughts. Carefully he slowly got out of bed, holding onto one of the bedposts tightly in case his feet didn't want to support his weight. When he felt confident he could walk, he let go of the bedpost and moved slowly towards the door, he glanced at Chaos again briefly as he did and saw that the demon was asleep. His eyes softened slightly but otherwise his expression didn't change, he wanted or rather needed someone to talk to after his dream and since Chaos appeared to be asleep at the moment, Cloud seemed like the next best option.

He stopped outside Cloud's office and knocked lightly on the door "Cloud? Are you in there?"

Vincent heard paper rustling behind and door and a long sigh "yeah come in"

Vincent opened the door slowly and stepped inside, Cloud was hunched over in his chair staring at the picture frames on his desk with a strange intensity as though trying to see if anything was hidden inside the photos. "Cloud, is it alright if we talk for a while?"

"Sure why wouldn't it be?" Cloud turned round in his chair and Vincent immediately noticed a change in him, there were the beginning of dark shadows under his eyes and he had suddenly developed a lean, hungry look. _When did this happen to him?_ Vincent wondered as he met Cloud's cold gaze, _what happened while I was unconscious?_

"I wondered if you were busy" Vincent replied simply "you might have started making deliveries again for all I know, I haven't…been myself recently"

Cloud shook his head "everyone's trying to rebuild their lives again after what happened with Deepground, people are too busy and don't have enough money to pay for a delivery service at the moment" he smiled mockingly "but who could they send something to? Most of the people who didn't have Geostigma were sacrificed to trick Omega, it was a blessing that they didn't try to take Tifa" his expression softened slightly and for a second Vincent saw the Cloud he knew before Deepground emerged, but then it disappeared to be replaced with this new bitter Cloud.

"Isn't Tifa doing good business then?" Vincent wasn't really enjoying this conversation as he knew it would only eventually result with Cloud getting angry about something, but it took his mind off of his dream, and that was all that really mattered.

"Not at the moment, like I said people don't have the money anymore"

"But surely helping them is more rewarding then receiving payment?" Vincent asked, slightly shocked by Cloud's lack of compassion, the Cloud he'd known would have always helped someone in need, even if it meant injury to himself.

"We need the money" Cloud said bluntly "how else can we afford to look after your demon?"

_Your demon?_ Vincent frowned slightly, he knew the subject would eventually turn to Chaos, but was Cloud trying to blame him for Chaos's injuries and the fact that he was weaker now because of what he'd done to help him? Although he didn't think he'd ever say it fully to Chaos, he was eternally grateful for what he'd done and would never forget what the action must have cost the demon. "Chaos" he said firmly, trying to engrave the fact that Chaos was not his demon into Cloud's mind, "has tried not to be a burden, if he has then I apologise on his behalf as I am sure it was never his intention"

Cloud snorted disbelievingly and stared at Vincent with narrowed eyes "you always quickly jump to his defence don't you Vincent? Surely you two aren't friends?"

Vincent frowned again "when was being someone's friend considered a bad thing?"

"It's bad thing when they start to try and take away everything that's precious to you!" Cloud retorted "he's trying to take Tifa away from me and now he's seen Aerith and-"

"Chaos saw Aerith?" Vincent felt astonishment rushing through him at the thought, "what did she say to him?"

"I don't know!" Cloud snarled "all I know is he's seen her" Cloud looked away from his astonished gaze and rubbed his arms, the green veins in his left arm pulsing rapidly as he did, sending more of Chaos's poison up into his body. Vincent wondered briefly if that was why Cloud was being so spiteful. "He's taking away everything I-" he couldn't finish.

Vincent's expression softened slightly and he walked over to Cloud, gently resting a comforting hand on his shoulder "I know none of what I'm about to say will probably convince you" he said softly "but Chaos's recent intentions have always been just. I don't think he would purposely take away anything you consider precious merely to invoke a reaction from you. Our battle with Omega changed him, I think. He's become less feral than he used to be"

Cloud looked up at him and for a moment Vincent saw a desperate need for reassurance and comfort, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Thanks" Cloud said dully and turned back to his photos "but like you said, it probably wouldn't convince me"

Vincent squeezed his shoulder gently and took the hint, quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. as he did he heard a low mewling coming from his room, opening the door slowly he watched as Chaos dragged his claws through the fabric of his mattress, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Chaos? What's the matter?"

Chaos's head snapped round and his eyes fixed onto Vincent's with a terrible, defeated gaze "my host…help me"

Vincent knelt down beside him "what's wrong?"

"Please…I need a drink …water, anything!" a snarl suddenly tore from his throat and he swiped his claws at Vincent, Vincent jumped back, his wings stretching out as he did, making him appear more threatening. "Sorry…those wings…Xaphan" Chaos muttered and closed his eyes.

"That's…alright" Vincent stared at Chaos, how did he end up in such a pathetic state? It didn't seem natural to see Chaos begging for something, and every instinct he had was rebelling against it. "Wait here, I'll get you a drink"

"Thank you"

Vincent nodded and turned to leave the room as the door opened to reveal Cloud, standing outside with a stony expression. "Cloud, thank Gaia, I need your help. Can you get me a jug of water?"

"Is it for Chaos?" Cloud slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, blocking Vincent's only exit.

"Yes, he needs it" Vincent looked from Chaos to Cloud, couldn't he see how desperately the demon needed to drink? When he saw that Cloud wasn't going to move he frowned "let me through and I'll get it for him"

"No! Don't leave me with him!" Chaos suddenly howled, his yellow eyes wide with horror as he stared at Cloud "he left me to die earlier, he doesn't care whether I live or die!"

"Don't be so-" Vincent's voice trailed off as he stared at Cloud, the blonde was staring at Chaos with a look of such hatred that if looks could kill, Chaos would have joined his family in the Lifestream. "Cloud? Cloud what's wrong?" he'd never thought Cloud could be capable of such hate, he'd only seen him act like that once before and that was when…_glowing green eyes with cat-like pupils. Long silvery hair. Lucrecia's son._ He shook his head.

"Can't you see Vincent?" Cloud asked slowly, still staring at the demon, he was panting slightly, his whole body trembling with rage. "He's trying to take everything away from me"

"Cloud, I'm sure-" but could he really? Chaos was a demon after all and all demons found please in tormenting humans, it was second nature to them. As normal as breathing was to humans.

"But you can't be sure, can you?" Cloud interrupted wildly "how would you know what he's been doing? You've been unconscious for so long, he could've killed Tifa for all you know!"

"I wouldn't" Chaos whimpered, backing away from Cloud as his furious gaze fixed on him once more "I'd never hurt her, I care about her"

Cloud's face twisted into a painful grimace and he stepped back from Chaos, a disgusted expression crossing his face "I don't know what sort of feelings you have for Tifa, but I know that she'll never care about you in that way"

Chaos must have been expecting such a response but his face crumpled all the same and he let out a low mournful cry. Vincent stepped in front of him, shielding him from Cloud's hate filled gaze. "I've had enough of this, stop this now Cloud and let me go past"

"And what if I don't?" although he didn't have his sword Cloud drew himself up into his familiar battle stance. "What will you do?"

For the first time in years Vincent felt a spark of hatred bloom in the pit of his stomach towards Cloud "then I will make you move" he didn't have Cerberus with him but he had the next best thing, he spread out his wings in an instinct threat display and flexed his left hand, _Xaphan's hand._

_Well really human, would you seriously consider harming one of your own with a weapon I gave you? You don't know if the claws are tipped with poison._

Xaphan's words made him hesitate slightly but he quickly hardened his heart, if Cloud was prepared to let Chaos die, then he was definitely prepared to hurt Cloud to make him move.

Cloud looked startled then his expression hardened "I suppose you wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like to have someone take everything you treasure away from you-"

"You idiot! Chaos isn't trying to take anything away from you!" Vincent shouted then paused as the rest of Cloud's words sank in, and when he met Cloud's gaze again he could feel himself trembling with rage. "You dare to think I don't know what it's like to lose everything" he whispered, his voice deadly soft. "Compared to me your experiences seem like a happy afternoon in the park, you should count yourself luck that you haven't suffered as I've suffered, and yet you accuse me of not understanding your turmoil. Well listen to me Cloud and listen well, when you see the last person on the planet who you actually care about slowly wither and become a shell of herself before your eyes, then you can talk to me about understanding your pain"

Cloud took a few steps back, his eyes suddenly losing burning hate "Vincent…I"

"Just get out of my way Cloud" he was in reality trying to warn Cloud, the burning hatred he felt towards him was hard to control, if Cloud didn't move out of the way soon; he'd probably do something terrible to him. He clenched his fists and felt the claws on his left hand dig into his palm and puncture his skin.

Cloud was about to retort when a look of pain crossed his face and with a gasp, he fell to his knees, clutching at his left arm. As Vincent watched, Cloud's eyes turned a glowing yellow as his pupils became cat-like slits, behind him he heard Chaos whine uneasily "my poison is fighting some kind of foreign cells, Cloud wasn't experimented on, was he?"

"He was" Vincent glanced from Cloud to Chaos, after seeing Cloud like this it was hard for him to stay angry at him, he still felt a searing hatred but for now he pushed it aside, he could be angry with Cloud later. He crouched down beside him and rested his hand on Cloud's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "take deep breaths" he said softly "I've had this before so I know what it's like, it'll be over in a minute"

"I'm…sorry" Cloud gasped "I don't know what-"

"Don't try to talk" Vincent said soothingly though he felt no desire to soothe Cloud "it's alright" his voice suddenly dropped into a dangerous whisper "now if you wouldn't mind?" as he spoke his left hand found the wound on Cloud's hand and began to sink his claws into it. Vincent felt Cloud shudder, then flinch and try to pull away.

"I'll leave Vincent, just don't do that"

Vincent released him and Cloud scrambled to his feet, staring at Vincent with an almost frightened expression. "Vincent…I didn't-"

Chaos suddenly growled and Vincent had to resist the urge not to mimic him "leave us human, haven't you done enough already?"

Cloud looked at Chaos and glanced desperately at Vincent who slowly looked away, "fine" he muttered "if that's what you want, I'll leave" he turned and walked out of the door with the air of a man walking towards his death.

Vincent let out and long shaky breath and turned to Chaos who was looking at him with a curious expression "I've never seen Cloud act like that before"

Chaos snorted "humans are always the same when it comes to beings like me, they'll never accept me for who I truly am" he met Vincent's gaze steadily "I'm surprised they haven't cast you out yet"

"What are you talking about?" Vincent felt a trickle of fear run down his spine.

"You hardly look human anymore" Chaos pointed out "how long do you think it will be before Cloud and the others member of your pack turn on you?"

"Not everyone has the same opinion on demons as Cloud" Vincent muttered, but Chaos was pushing him slowly into a corner from which there was no escape through any verbal trickery and the demon knew it.

"You saw through my eyes how nervous they were around you when they knew you were unstable"

"That was your fault that I was unstable, I wasn't to blame, they knew that"

"Feeling the stir of Omega is enough to make anyone uneasy" Chaos snapped and slowly dropped his voice into a low purr. "The only person who didn't fear you was the young female, but that was only because she had your mate's memories inside her"

"Shut up!" Vincent clutched at his ears, it was bad enough that Chaos was making him question his friends' loyalty, but now of all times he had to mention Lucrecia. Vincent closed his eyes and bit back the urge to howl, even mentioning her name made him want to scream.

"Face it my host, we are both outcasts. Accepted by no one but ourselves"

"I said!-" but his voice trailed off as he saw his reflection in Chaos's eyes, his own eyes had turned pitch black, soulless. Shaking his head he backed away and covered his face with his hands, what was he becoming?

"My host?" Chaos's voice was low, hesitant "my host if I upset you, I am sorry" he paused for a moment before going on "I've never come across someone who has hated me so strongly, I've been feared before of course, but never hated, forgive me if my own" again he hesitated before continuing "my own confusion caused me to say things that caused you distress. Before you brought me here I sensed the emotions of your pack, they were full of nothing but concern for you, my jealously clouded my thoughts, forgive me"

"Jealously?" Vincent lowered his hands and stared at Chaos "why are you jealous?"

"Because you have everything I _had_" Chaos said simply "friends who act as a family, I have no friends to speak of and all my family perished on _that_ day. You can't fathom my longing for these things and yet I am doomed never to experience them again fully as long as I live for my kind is gone. I am the last"

Vincent felt a strange urge to go and comfort the demon, his expression throughout his speech was one of a person close to tears. But something held him back, an old deep instinct, _you can't get too close, everyone who does that only ends up hurting you, just look at Cloud, Cloud…_ Vincent felt his fists clench again and tried to relax, you wanted to get away from this room; he wanted to get away from everything "you wanted water didn't you? I'll get you some" he was striding towards the door before Chaos could say anything and closed it swiftly behind him. He stood outside, leaning against the door, his breath coming in short gasps. Never before had he felt such an urge to flee, after he brought Chaos some water he was would go outside, he'd been cooped up inside for too long.

On the way downstairs he bumped into Tifa who was coming up laden with a jug of water "my apologies" he said quickly then frowned as he saw what she was carrying "how did you know?"

"Know what Vincent?" she followed his gaze and laughed "oh that, Cloud told me Chaos was kind of parched so I brought up this"

Vincent was about to tell her that Cloud had been prepared to let Chaos die but then he saw the pale flush in her cheeks and light dancing in her eyes, he couldn't spoil her happiness "that's funny" he said softly "I was just going to get him some myself"

Tifa smiled at him "that's very thoughtful of you Vincent, but I think you should take it easy, you really scared us for a while. Why don't you go back in your room and sleep for a while2

"No!" Vincent cried then sighed and ran his hands through his hair distractedly "I'm sorry, I just can't stay in there at the moment"

Tifa balanced her tray in one hand and felt his forehead with the other "you've had a nightmare haven't you?" she said, dropping her voice into a whisper.

Vincent blinked "how did you know?"

"Remember when we used to stop in inns while we were chasing Sephiroth?" when Vincent nodded she went on "well you probably won't remember this but once you got sick and we stop because you couldn't go any further, while we were at this inn, you started moaning and calling out, and I just thought it was your fever acting up so I checked your temperature" she tapped his forehead lightly "for some reason your temperature drops whenever you're having a nightmare, you told me about it after you woke up, but I think you were probably delirious at that point"

"I dreamt about Lucrecia" he muttered and Tifa expression changed instantly from concerned to pitying.

"Oh Vincent, I know it's so hard for you" she set her tray down on the stairs and hugged him tightly.

Vincent relished the comfort, fighting the urge to cry on her shoulder, but that could wait, now he had to get outside. He returned the embrace then slowly pulled away, he would need her comfort later "I think, I need to go outside" he felt his wings quiver slightly with anticipation.

"Go ahead" Tifa stepped aside but called after him as he walked past "oh Vincent, could you talk to Cloud for me? It looked like something was bugging him but he didn't want to tell me what it was"

_What was bugging him was me Tifa_ Vincent said silently, _but I can't tell you that_. Aloud he said "I'll try"

She smiled at him warmly "thanks Vincent"

He slowly walked down the stairs and went through the bar, slowly pushing open the door as he stepped outside after what seemed years. The normally crowed streets were deserted; no one was really prepared to come out so soon after another disaster that had almost destroyed the planet. People hadn't forgotten him though; red scarves and flags were hanging from almost every window, if they hadn't actually seen him flying up to face Omega then they'd heard from their friends and neighbours. Although the city was in mourning yet again, it didn't forget its heroes.

A light breeze blew his hair lightly around his face and Vincent let out a long sigh and unfurled his wings, gathering what memory he had of being in Chaos's body, he struggled to remember actually how to fly, the urge was so strong and yet he knew nothing of how to carry it out.

With a snarl he simply leapt into the air and began to flail at the air with his wings in the hope that this would lift him, to his surprise it did and he swiftly rose into the air, his wing beats slowing down now he was in the air. Lazily he circled 7th Heaven, taking care not to stray to far away though the urge to explore the sky was very strong.

From what he remember of Chaos's flight style he noticed that Xaphan's wings were more aerodynamic than Chaos's, making him quicker and more agile in the air, though this would probably work against him if the demon ever confronted Chaos in the air due to the demon's lack of experience. The thought of Xaphan taking over his body made him shudder and to take his mind off it he quickly folded his wings and dived back towards 7th Heaven. At the last minute he flared his wings and they filled with air bringing him to a sudden stop in front of the door, he landed heavily on his knees and hissed with pain. Panting with the joy of the feeling and from plain exhaustion, he got up and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He could see why Chaos had always moaned about not being let out often enough; the feeling of flight was intoxicating.

With some effort he dragged himself inside and closed the door, _so_ he thought as he sank down onto a stool and buried his head in his arms, _that was what freedom feels like._

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me your views on this chapter; I like to hear your opinions since it helps me improve. Hope you enjoyed it :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, school has been hell recently and I find myself lacking inspiration most days, so any ideas would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>With a kind of smug satisfaction Chaos watched or rather felt his host experience flight for the first time; he shivered blissfully at the memory of that feeling, the feeling of being in control of the elements, the feeling of being free, the fact that a human had finally been able to experience it filled him with a kind of pride even though it wasn't his limbs giving his host the ability. Sadly he turned to look at his own wings, his left wing still hadn't healed completely and he could only twitch that wing before he caused himself discomfort, the other he spread out and examined thoughtfully, according to his host his wings were larger than Xaphan's and the lesser demon would probably be quicker in the air, not that he thought it would really come to an aerial battle in the end; Xaphan and Hellmasker were playing a kind of twisted power game with him and his host, whoever could overpower the other first would win.<p>

Slowly he drew himself up into a sitting position and sighed, although he'd recovered considerably from his attempt to temporarily halt Hellmasker's and Xaphan's plans (the water had helped more than he thought it would) standing was still beyond him, it was frustrating but not unbearable anymore, he'd become accustomed to his current state of immobility. He dug his claws into the floor and scraped lines into the dark wood; the scent that rose up calmed him slightly but didn't stop the flurry of thoughts rushing through his head. Cloud's behaviour towards him was growing increasingly hostile by the hour, he had a feeling that only reason Cloud hadn't tried to fight him had been because of his host, the thought was worrying.

He pushed it out of his mind and turned his attention to Cloud's reaction, the human had collapsed halfway through the argument, a side effect of his poison perhaps? Or was it something deeper than that? Chaos reached out with his mind but Cloud was too far away for him to sense him, perhaps he'd ridden out on his metal steed to try and calm down, _good _he thought savagely _I hope he has a crash. I hope my poison digs into his heart and makes him scream. _He grinned horribly at the thought then flinched as the door suddenly opened and his host stumbled in and sat down heavily on the edge of his nest. His hair was ruffled and his pale face was flushed.

"Have fun?" Chaos purred teasingly, it was the tone he normally used to use then his host ever met up with the young female.

His host could only nod, his breath coming in short gasps, as he stared at the demon, his wings trembling on his back.

"Well?" Chaos questioned "what did it feel like?"

"Freedom" his host finally managed to say, "It felt like freedom, I-" he paused for a moment then went on hesitantly "I'm sorry you can't fly at moment, to be honest you actually helped me"

"Oh? How did I assist you?"

"I remembered how you flew" his host explained "what muscles to use, the timing, how to read the changes in the wind"

Chaos nodded "it is second nature to beings like myself and Xaphan, alternatively instead of relying on your memory, you could have let his instincts take over, it wouldn't have given him control over you"

"He may have given me these" his host gestured to his wings and closed his eyes briefly "but I'd rather he wasn't involved with such things, that experience" he lifted his gaze so he could look Chaos in the eye "was mine alone"

Chaos guessed that now wasn't the best time to mention that he'd been sharing his host's experience and changed the subject "Cloud's behaviour is beginning to worry me, I could understand that he'd naturally feel protective of what he holds dear, but to threat to attack you for defending me is too far even for him"

"Why does he think you're taking everything away him? I haven't seen Cloud act that way since Sephiroth"

Chaos winced slightly at the name, he was like _her_, the destroyer, maybe he was even _her _offspring. The thought made him shudder "I can only explain using my kind's behaviour as a basis" when his host nodded his assent he went on "Cloud is used to being the alpha male isn't he? He was the leader of your pack when you were travelling together"

His host nodded "it just seemed right, if you understand what I mean"

"When another male comes into the area who doesn't threaten his authority he feel comfortable around him, for example he feels comfortable around you doesn't he?"

"We've stayed close"

"However if a male comes into the area who for example attracts the attention of the alpha male's female, the male starts to demonstrate his strength to try and drive the rival off"

His host closed his eyes wearily "so you're saying that Cloud is acting territorial because Tifa is showing interest in you?"

"It's instinctive, Cloud only thinks of it as protecting her, when it really all comes down to possession, he can't stand the thought of her leaving him for another, so he will do everything in his power to stop the threat" Chaos glanced up at his host "has he lost anyone close to him?"

"Yes, Aerith, Zack, his mother, a lot of people who were close to Cloud have died. In a way I can understand his behaviour, he doesn't want to lose the only person he believes he has left"

"Was Aerith considered a mate?"

His host shrugged "he was close to her, but we all were. She used to keep us going, when she died Cloud changed, he's still not the same now, he found it harder than all of us to cope"

Chaos drummed his fingers on the wood thoughtfully "that's not all of what's bothering me, did you notice Cloud's eyes as he collapsed?"

His host stiffened slightly "yes" he said softly "yes they turned yellow and had slits for pupils"

"Has anything like that happened to him before?" Chaos asked carefully, watching his host for a reaction.

"Yes, he was infected with Geostigma" he went on as he noticed Chaos's questioning expression "it was a disease caused by Jenova's cells"

"Jenova" Chaos shivered "is that your name for the destroyer?"

"Indeed"

"She was called something else in my tongue" he muttered and said something twisted then turned back to his host "it means death of the stars"

"Heaven's dark harbinger" his host said softly "and he was experimented on as well, he had her cells injected into him"

Chaos nodded solemnly "that explains it then, my poison is fighting _her _cells, maybe it's even combining with them, I'm not sure"

"What would happen if they combined?" now his host sounded slightly scared, an expression of worry crossing his face.

"I don't know" Chaos admitted "but it won't be good" he winced at the worry on his host's face, in spite of what Cloud had said to him he still cared about him, humans were very confusing creatures. "I'll search his mind later and see if I can find something"

"Thank you Chaos"

Chaos opened his mouth to say it was no trouble when the door opened again and a small female walked in, Chaos recognised her instantly as one of Cloud and Tifa's adopted offspring and shrank back against the wall, he didn't want her to see him.

"Uncle Vincent!" the child ran up to his host and hugged him tightly, Chaos noticed his host wince slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Hello Marlene, where's Denzel?"

"He went out with Cloud; do you know what's wrong with him? He's not sick again is he?" the girl grew back and looked up at his host with large worried eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine Marlene don't worry" Tifa came into the room and closed the door behind her "sorry Vincent" she said apologetically "I didn't think you were in here"

"That's alright; it's nice to see her again"

Chaos probed his mind and found that he wasn't lying, he gave his host a questioning look, _you like this child?_

_Yes what's wrong with that?_

_Nothing, I didn't think of you as being someone who is fond of juveniles. _He looked up as Tifa touched his shoulder and shook his head "I can't" he whispered "what if she doesn't accept me?"

"Don't worry she will" Tifa put her arm around Marlene and gently lead her over to him "Chaos meet Marlene, Marlene meet Chaos"

Chaos winced slightly, he admired Tifa's efforts to make him feel part of this odd little family and yet….he looked at the female he was being introduced to and tried not to sigh, he was not good with children.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Chaos" the child said politely and extended her hand with a smile.

Chaos was shocked, the child didn't even flinch when he looked at her, he reached out to probe her mind then paused, no he couldn't do that to a child. Instead he looked pointedly at her extended hand and glanced at Tifa questioningly, _what do I do?_

Tifa extended her own hand and moved it up and down with an encouraging smile, _shake her hand_ she mouthed.

Chaos almost snorted at the idiocy of human formalities and lightly grasped the female's hand, aware of the fact that he could break it easily and gently shook it "it is an honour" he said formally and the child giggled.

"You're funny sir"

Chaos frowned; he'd greeted her in the correct fashion of his kind, how that could be somehow funny to the child he couldn't fathom. None of this showed on his face and he nodded in response "I am sometimes, I suppose" out of the corner of his eye he could see his host hiding a smile.

"Chaos is going to be staying here with us until he gets better" Tifa explained "is that alright Marlene?"

"Uh huh" the child sat down beside him and made herself comfortable, staring at the demon with large brown eyes "what happened to you Chaos?"

Chaos considered his answer before replying, she was still young even though she looked like she'd experienced hardship already "I had to fight a monster to save everyone" he said simply "did you see it? It was in Midgar"

"I saw it; did you really beat him by yourself?"

Chaos felt a small ripple of pleasure run down his spine; it was nice have someone excited about his actions rather than fear them for once "my host helped me"

"Your host?" Marlene was staring at him confused, to Chaos's horror she'd moved closer than he would have liked and was now almost leaning on him.

"That's what I call" he glanced over at his host and smirked "Uncle Vincent"

His host glared back at him,_ very funny Chaos, very funny._

Chaos bit back a laugh then gasped slightly in shock as the child gently touched his left arm, instinctively he jerked away, baring his fangs as he gave her a sharp warning growl.

His host was at his side in a moment, gently pushing Marlene away from him "its okay Marlene; his arm hurts a lot"

"Is it Geostigma, we should take him to the church!" Marlene wiggled past his host and examined his arm more closely.

"Church?" Chaos asked slightly dazed by the onslaught of concern for him, not mention how close his host was to him "what church?"

"The one in the slums, haven't you been there before?"

Chaos was surprised at her shocked tone, was this church such a well know place? "I never had the opportunity" he glared at his host, "I haven't gotten out much"

"Chaos can't go there sweetie" Tifa said gently "the water would hurt him"

"Is he like Loz?"

Chaos watched her expression carefully, then turned to Tifa gently probed her mind, ignoring the feeling of shame that occurred as he did so, _I'm only finding out who this Loz is and why this water hurt him, _he told himself, _nothing more_. Her mind was so soothingly after the rush of his own tangled thoughts but rather than linger he searched through her memories until he found this Loz. He was one of the brothers who looked like _her, _as he watched Tifa explaining to Marlene why Loz and his brothers couldn't stand the water.

"_It hurt them Marlene, they just had a bad reaction to it"_

"_Was it like Geostigma?"_

"_Not exactly but similar" _

Chaos snorted as he drew away from Tifa's thoughts, humans always tried to make the truth seem nicer than it was for children. So the destroyer's cells couldn't fight against the pure water from the Lifestream just like his, he shuddered at the thought that they might be similar and nodded "I'm sorry Marlene, but I would like to see it one day"

"Let's go together!"

Chaos nodded then yowled in surprise as the girl hugged him tightly, he tensed for a few moments then slowly relaxed as he got used to the sensation and wrapped his right arm around her, returning her tight embrace. He felt a purr rumbling in his chest and nuzzled the girl's hair with a small smile; maybe human offspring weren't so bad after all, as he breathed in her sweet scent he was suddenly reminded of his old desire to sire a child himself and felt a pang of loneliness, he would never be able to raise a child of his own. And in that moment of sorrow he tightened his grip around Marlene slightly, pulling her closer to him to try and gain a shred of comfort from her embrace.

As though sensing his emotions his host rested a hand on his shoulder and watched him steadily, _I understand_ his eyes seemed to be saying, _I understand everything._

Chaos looked up and stared back, _do you?_ He asked silently _do you really understand my pain?_

They stared at each other for several minutes until in the distance a ringing noise broke the silence and Chaos flinched, drawing back from Marlene's embrace "what's that?" he could feel an uneasy snarl raising in his throat though he did his best to contain it.

"Easy Chaos, it's just the phone" his host had soothingly though he looked a little unsettled himself "should I take it?" he asked softly turning to Tifa "I have a bad feeling about this"

Tifa shook her head "no I'll take it, it's probably about a delivery and since Cloud's not here I'd better take it" she left the room quietly and closed the door behind her.

Chaos growled softly and Marlene looked at him curiously "what's wrong Chaos?"

"Something isn't right" he said quietly "it doesn't feel right"

His host nodded slowly and looked up in surprise as Tifa came back in holding the phone "it's Reno" she said anxiously "he says he wants to talk to you"

His host looked a little shocked but accepted the phone from Tifa and held it against his ear "Vincent speaking"

Chaos whined and touched his host's consciousness in an attempt to listen to the conversation, as he entered his host's mind an image of the red haired male swarm before him briefly and he frowned slightly, what did one of the Shinra dogs want with his host?

"Yo Vincent, how've you been later?"

Chaos felt his host's irritation at the question; some humans just didn't know how to act around him

"Reno I know this isn't a social call so just get to the point"

"Okay, okay jeez" Reno paused for a moment before going on "listen Vincent it's about Cloud"

"What about him?" his host's voice suddenly sounded worried, and maybe slightly scared?

"We found him just outside of Midgar lying on the ground, he didn't look so good so we asked him what was up and then he attacked us!"

"Attacked you?" his host glanced over at Tifa worriedly "were you injured?"

"Let's just say, Cloud knows how to use a sword, it took all of us to subdue him and that was after he collapsed" Chaos could hear the irritation in Reno's voice "my arm's in a fucking sling because of that guy!"

Chaos pulled a face, he didn't care for this human's profanity and was about to speak up when his host interrupted him.

"Collapsed?"

"Yeah after we all tried to hold him still, he suddenly froze then went limp and fainted"

"And where is he now?"

"We're bringing him back to you; he's your problem then"

"You have my thanks"

"Keep it for yourself"

Reno hung up and his host slowly set the phone down and looked over at Chaos "I assume you were listening?" Chaos nodded and his host sighed "this could be serious"

"What is it?" Tifa's eyes were wide with worry, "what's happened?"

"Cloud's had an accident, as far as I know he's fine but I need to speak with him when the Turks bring him back here"

"The Turks" Tifa's hands flew to her mouth "they found him? Where was he?"

"Lying outside Midgar-"

Chaos growled softly cutting off his host's next words and gestured towards Marlene, _not now, not in front of her._

His host nodded and glanced at Marlene "Cloud's just had a little accident Marlene, I'm sure he's fine"

Tifa smiled as warmly as she could at Marlene "come on Marlene, let's go downstairs and wait for Cloud to get back"

The child allowed herself to be swayed and Tifa led her out of the room, as soon as the door closed he stood and started pacing, "it is as you suspected" he muttered "something is happening to Cloud" he ran his fingers through his hair distractedly "you said the poison could be combining with Jenova's cells, but what would happen if it did?"

Chaos watched him with a growing sense of apprehension as he paced "my host, calm yourself, Xaphan could grow strong on your anxiety" demons like Xaphan thrived on the suffering of the host and grew strong on their anguish..

His host paused and took a few deep breaths "you're right" he said slowly "I'm sorry"

Chaos growled "do not apologise for feeling concern for your friend, the fact that you still maintain a strong bond with him despite what he's done is a good sign" he spread out his right wing in an inviting gesture "sit with me my host and let me see you"

His host frowned at him "you've seen me before, why should now be different?"

"Because this will be the first time you willingly sit beside me" Chaos smiled sadly "I have not had many pleasures in my long life, allow me to have this my host, I do not ask for much"

His host looked at him warily but sat down beside him and Chaos rested his wing behind him "you know" his host said thoughtfully "after all this time I still don't understand you"

Chaos sniggered "perhaps it is best if it remains that way"

* * *

><p>AN: I found Chaos's awkwardness with Marlene quite fun to write, he doesn't seem the sort of person to get on well with children but I think Marlene could win anyone round. Like I said before any ideas would be greatly appreciated and tell me what you think :D


End file.
